Les Sangs Sorciers
by Neko-oh
Summary: Sixième tome-Des larmes de javel,des promenades de fantômes.Alors que le monde se renverse pour de bon, Harry Potter remonte le temps à travers la mémoire des autres...
1. Quatre ans pour des larmes de javel

Titre : Les Sangs sorciers

Auteur : Neko-chan, disponible sur neko_enju@hotmail.com, et si besoin, kawaii_neko@hotmail.com …

Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de Harry Potter.

Résumé : Sixième tome – Des larmes de javel, des promenades de fantômes. Alors que le monde se renverse pour de bon, Harry Potter remonte le temps à travers la mémoire des autres.

Disclaimer : Je ne touche aucun argent (j'en aurais pourtant bien besoin), vous reconnaîtrez les personnages dont la création me revient, les autres étant les fruits de l'imagination de Madame J.K.Rowling dont je deviendrais plus tard l'elfe de maison pour la remercier d'avoir créé Harry Potter. Le monde de celui-ci lui appartient bien évidemment également et… hum, pardon. Début de chapitre.

Remerciements : Tilicho, la première personne qui a lu ce chapitre et qui m'a bien évidemment donné son avis, Hajime Mizoguchi pour ses musiques inspirantes, ainsi que Arai Akino, Mayaa Sakamoto, Yoko Kanno, Tchaïkovsky, Muse, U2, The Corrs,  et Savage Garden que je persiste à écouter, et toutes les musiques qui me berçaient aux moments où j'écrivais ces lignes.

_A Tilicho pour nos vies passées, à Hime pour son affection, à lui pour son sourire…_

Chapitre 1 - Quatre ans pour des larmes de javel

C'était comme si rien n'aurait pu empêcher la pluie de s'abattre sur les pavillons de Privet Drive. De véritables rideaux d'eau s'écoulaient du ciel tandis que des édredons de nuages d'un gris sombre, presque bleu, avaient élu domicile sur les toits clairs. Les premières gouttes de pluie étaient apparues au début de juillet et aucune éclaircie n'était survenue entre temps. Le nez collé contre la vitre embuée, Harry Potter demeurait immobile et silencieux. Le bruit familier des gouttes qui éclataient contre la paroi de verre berçait presque ses pensées, les mêlait, les broyait ensemble de façon à ce que l'esprit du jeune homme soit totalement vide. Cette litanie aquatique couvrait presque la voix haut perchée de la Tante Pétunia qui prenait le thé avec une quelconque voisine ainsi que le grondement incessant de la télévision que Dudley avait laissé allumée en permanence depuis le commencement des vacances. Harry soupira légèrement contre la fenêtre. De la buée s'y dessina. Il se détourna de la vitre, se leva et s'étira doucement.

Peut-être était parce qu'il portait des vêtements trois fois trop larges pour lui, mais le garçon semblait incroyablement maigre.

Ses yeux étaient comme vides, son visage arborait une expression creuse. A ses pieds, une dizaine de lettres s'empilaient. Alors que d'une écriture ronde et régulière il était inscrit : 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils agissent activement pour que tout cela s'arrête très vite. Ne lis pas ces bêtises de la Gazette… », sur un autre parchemin, des lettres embrouillées s'entrechoquaient pour former : « Le ministère est sans dessus dessous, Papa est débordé de travail…Percy est revenu à la maison il y a quelques jours, mais je raconterais plus tard… »

A la surface d'un autre parchemin encore, une main avait tracé d'une écriture fine : « A la moindre douleur, à la moindre intuition, Harry, préviens-moi. »

Pas la moindre allusion au dernier meurtre, pas un seul fantôme dissimulé à la fin d'une ligne. C'était aussi difficile de l'écrire que de le dire, apparemment. Harry avait espéré que les jours passant, tout aurait été moins précis, que les heures se déroulant, tout se serait effacé un peu… Et puis, comme l'année précédente, lorsque la vision de Cedric Diggory s'effondrant sur le sol le frappait de plein fouet à chaque fois qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux, le souvenir de Sirius qui tombait en arrière face à une Bellatrix riant aux éclats lui revenait, plus net que jamais…

Il souhaitait ne jamais avoir à accepter ça, ne jamais avoir à prononcer la vérité, et pourtant il savait que c'était ce qui aurait pu apaiser sa douleur également.

Sirius était mort…

Exactement comme ses parents l'étaient, ainsi que Cedric…

Une des lettres lui avait prié de ne pas lire les « bêtises de la Gazette ». Harry n'aurait même pas pu désobéir, étant donné que pas un seul hibou n'était venu lui apporter le journal depuis fin juin. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué dans une de ses lettres que des articles alarmants ne lui apprenant rien de plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà ne lui auraient été d'aucune utilité. 

Harry s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre et la poussa pour se diriger vers le couloir. Contrairement à l'intérieur de sa chambre d'où les bruits étaient étouffés, le couloir recevait particulièrement bien les sons de l'émission que regardait Dudley. Des coups de revolver retentissants, des sons violents, des cris agonisants. Harry eut une grimace, agressé par cette abondance de sons puissants et lourds. Il entra dans la salle de bain et contempla sa tâche : sur le rebord de l'évier se trouvaient une bouteille de javel, une éponge jaune et des gants. Il enfila ceux-ci et après avoir appliqué un peu de produits sur l'éponge, il se mit à frotter l'intérieur de la baignoire blanche avec force, une force presque violente. Et tout en grattant la surface de calcaire qui maculait l'émail, tout en rinçant à l'aide de grands jets d'eau, il eut l'impression qu'il essayait d'arracher sa peine de la pierre pâle et qu'il épongeait ses propres larmes, ces sanglots qui n'avaient pas encore jailli de ses yeux et qui se refermaient dans un globe de nerfs, au creux de sa gorge.

Lorsque la tante Pétunia, après avoir raccompagné son invitée à la porte à force de ragots et de rires hypocrites, monta à l'étage et entra dans la salle d'eau pour inspecter le travail de Harry, ses yeux globuleux eurent difficulté à ne pas se fermer tant l'émail était rutilant.

Harry entendait légèrement les bruits des casseroles et des plats que la tante Pétunia agitait pour la préparation du dîner. La télé de Dudley s'était enfin – ô joie – éteinte, car son propriétaire était sorti, malgré la pluie, rejoindre son « ami » Piers pour une quelconque affaire, et l'Oncle Vernon n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il avait énormément de travail cet été-là, le marché des perceuses n'étant pas à son plus beau fixe. Harry ne s'en trouvait pas plus mal. Les retrouvailles « familiales » ne s'effectuaient que durant les week-end et les dîners, la tante Pétunia vaquait à ses occupations, Dudley restait inlassablement collé à son écran de télévision, ce qui assurait un minimum de paix à l'égard de Harry.

Harry descendait les escaliers sur l'ordre de la tante Pétunia (il devait dresser la table), lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone résonna. Pétunia décrocha et alors que Harry laissait tombait les fourchettes sur la table, il put la voir pâlir et dissimuler une grimace peu engageante. Elle resta silencieuse durant une ou deux minutes. Puis elle baissa le combiné et le tendit à Harry brusquement en marmonnant : « C'est pour toi » et en détournant les yeux. Harry s'approcha du combiné et le prit dans le creux de sa main. Il se doutait de la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil mais c'était, il s'en rendait compte, le premier appel qu'il recevait.

« Allô ? » dit-il.

Une voix claire lui répondit :

« Harry ? C'est Hermione… »

Harry sourit légèrement. Il remercia mentalement son amie en espérant que la magie de celle-ci était sensible à la télépathie.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Harry soupira. Il sentait le regard perçant de la tante Pétunia darder sa nuque, soupçonneux, méfiant.

« … Ca va » finit-il par déclarer. Il savait que Hermione se doutait de la véritable réponse. « Et toi ? »

« Plus bien que mal, on va dire, répondit-elle. Tu as reçu la lettre de Dumbledore ? »

« Il m'a écrit mais… »

« Pour la semaine prochaine » ajouta Hermione d'une voix lente.

« Non… »

Près de la table, la tante Pétunia laissa tomber le saladier et se mit à pester. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards furibonds à Harry comme si il avait été le responsable de sa maladresse.

« … On est censés se rendre à l'ancienne… enfin, à l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre. Ou plutôt, _tu _es censé te rendre là-bas… mais nous venons aussi », expliqua Hermione.

Harry déglutit difficilement. L'ancien quartier général. L'ancienne demeure des Black. L'ancienne demeure de Sirius…

« Oh… » fit-il simplement, sa voix étranglée.

Il y eut un silence un peu lourd. La conversation tournait à vide. Harry ne se sentait aucunement libre de ses paroles (la tante Pétunia persistait à le fixer furieusement), et jamais il ne serait arrivé, de toutes façons, à prononcer à travers un combiné impersonnel, le nom de Voldemort, ou de Sirius.

Puis la voix d'Hermione reprit un peu tremblante et faussement enjouée :

« Heum… tu… tu as reçu les résultats de tes buses ? »

« N..non » répondit Harry. Aucune lettre annonçant ses notes n'était arrivée depuis le début des vacances.

« Oh, nous non plus en fait, mais je pensais que, peut-être… »

« Non non, rien. Peut-être que Ron… » insista Harry.

« Non, Ron n'a rien reçu. Il est à côté de moi et… »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer encore, et interrompit Hermione :

« Tu es au Terrier ? »

« Non, Oxford Street. On t'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique. Les parents de Ron sont avec les miens, à un café. Mrs. et Mr. Weasley ont eu la gentillesse d'expliquer à mes parents pour… »

Harry crut entendre Hermione qui prenait une légère inspiration.

« … pour Voldemort. (elle s'empressa d'enchaîner sur le reste de ses phrases) Le père de Ron sait très bien comment s'y prendre pour parler de tout cela aux moldus. »

« A table. » prononça la tante Pétunia d'un ton plus froid que la brise de janvier.

« Je dois te laisser, déclara Harry avec amertume. »

« Prends au moins mon numéro, alors. »

Et Hermione entreprit de lui dicter une suite de chiffres que Harry griffonna en toute hâte à l'aide des premier bout de papier et stylo qu'il put trouver. Puis ils se dirent à bientôt et Harry raccrocha. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers la table.

La tante Pétunia s'était assise et mâchait ses carottes comme si elle avalait de l'acide. Harry s'assit en face d'elle.

« Ils… ils ne mangent pas avec nous ? » demanda-t-il en parlant de Vernon et Dudley.

La tante Pétunia lui lança un regard noir.

« Vernon est surchargé de travail. Dudley est chez Piers, si je ne m'abuse. »

Harry amena à lui le plat de carottes et se servit. La cuisine était anormalement silencieuse, sans les grognements de l'oncle Vernon et la télé de Dudley. Seuls les tintements des fourchettes et des couteaux résonnaient.

La tante Pétunia ne savait pas, songea Harry. Si le fait d'être ici le protégeait de Voldemort, alors cette maison était un obstacle pour le mage noir. Et être un obstacle pour Voldemort signifiait être un danger pour soi-même. Voldemort avait été affaibli. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour… La tante Pétunia avait-elle conscience de l'ombre qui planait sur son toit ?

« Tante Pétunia… » commença Harry.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux.

« Je… Etes-vous au courant pour Voldemort ? »

Pétunia laissa tomber ses couverts sur la table. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Harry.

« On m'a mise au courant » déclara-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Ce sorcier ne mourra jamais, apparemment. »

Harry scruta son visage.

« Ma mère vous en parlait lorsqu'elle était encore au collège ? »

« Comme si je m'intéressais à ses histoires de sorcellerie. » rétorqua froidement Pétunia.

Elle se leva et porta son assiette dans l'évier. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comme à chaque fois qu'un peu de ses parents était révélé, l'envie de percer ce moment dépassait toutes ses émotions – même la tension qui circulait dans ses veines depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Il observa sa tante dans les moindres mouvements qu'elle opérait.

« Vous ne l'entendiez pas quand elle en parlait à vos parents ? » insista-t-il.

Pétunia se figea une seconde puis entreprit de frotter frénétiquement son assiette.

« Ou quand elle en parlait avec mon père ? »

Harry avala sa salive.

« Où habitiez-vous quand vous étiez jeunes ? »

La tante Pétunia se retourna. Dans ses yeux bruns brillaient une colère pure.

« _Ne pose pas de questions !_ »

Cette phrase tintait familièrement aux oreilles de Harry. On lui avait inculqué ce principe dès qu'il avait été en âge de poser des questions, et il n'était pas sûr de désirer une fois encore l'appliquer.

« Pourquoi ma mère n'a plus été votre sœur lorsqu'elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard… ? »

La tante Pétunia se dirigea vers lui, et bien que désormais Harry fut de la même taille qu'elle, il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle n'allait pas lui administrer une gifle. Mais il en fut tout autrement. Pétunia le darda de ses yeux furieux, puis retira ses gants maculés de vaisselle qu'elle jeta violemment sur la table. Enfin, elle murmura :

« Très bien. »

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas vers le salon. Puis elle tourna furtivement la tête et ordonna :

« Viens. »

Un peu étonné, Harry la suivit. Un peu méfiant aussi. Mais surtout, intrigué. Pétunia s'avança vers l'armoire en chêne, massive et imposante, qui trônait dans le salon. Elle sortit une clé de la poche de son tailleur de tweed. Le visage plus contracté que jamais, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure de bronze et tourna deux tours. Un déclic se fit, la lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrit. Plusieurs piles d'assiettes aux décorations travaillées remplissait les étagères. Pétunia en déplaça deux, qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table du salon, et Harry distingua alors, collés contre la paroi de bois, un livre relativement volumineux, couvert d'un épais tissu vert bouteille. Pétunia le prit entre ses mains avec une grimace vainement contenue, et souffla sur l'épaisse couche de poussière qui maculait la surface de l'ouvrage. Une multitude de grains grisonnants lévitèrent dans les airs avant de s'éparpiller dans l'air.

Pétunia posa le livre sur la table, à côté des piles d'assiettes, comme si il lui ébouillantait les mains. Elle saisit entre son index et son pouce la couverture et la fit basculer.

Harry s'approcha. Ses yeux brûlaient, ses doigts également. Oui, brûlaient. Et il brûlait d'envie de s'emparer du livre. Au centre de la page de garde, une inscription tracée d'une écriture régulière.

« Famille Evans »

Et en haut, à droite, une date. « le 26 juin 1957 »

Pétunia tourna la page.

Sur le papier épais, une photo en noir et blanc était accrochée. Une femme, dont les traits du visage évoquaient à Harry un souvenir qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, serrait contre sa poitrine un nourrisson emmitouflé d'un linge blanc. L'expression de la femme était douce, ses cheveux (apparemment clairs), tombaient sur son front et ses épaules avec grâce, ses yeux à demi-fermés semblaient emplis de satisfaction.

« Ma mère. » déclara Pétunia, d'une voix à la fois acide et lasse.

Harry s'absorbait dans la contemplation de cette femme si proche et lointaine en même temps. Il se souvenait… En première année, dans le reflet du miroir du Rised, il avait vu ces traits reproduits à l'infini, et cette femme aux cheveux blonds…

« L'enfant… »

« C'est moi. » coupa Pétunia. Mes parents ont commencé cet album le jour de ma naissance.

Et elle tourna l'autre page.

Plusieurs photos se succédaient. Pétunia enfant qui dormait, qui tentait de se trouver son équilibre, une petite fille assez maigre, à l'expression déjà sombre, qui de temps à autres grimaçait un sourire. Quelques indications se pressaient entre les photos… Le premier sourire… Les premiers pas… La première dent… Elle rencontre ses cousins… Elle rencontre ses grands-parents… C'est Noël… C'est son anniversaire. Harry voyait, dans les gravures des photos familiales, des nez dont la forme ressemblait au sien, et il crut distinguer, dans certaines photos en couleur, un garçon et une jeune fille qui avaient les mêmes yeux que lui.

Puis, le 17 janvier 1960, sa grand-mère réapparut, tenant dans ses bras un second bébé, souriant à l'aînée qui ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir une petite sœur. Le bébé avait des yeux plus verts qu'une chrysoprase. Puis, de nouvelles photos, d'autres indications. Tantôt deux petite filles, tantôt une seule. Pétunia qui tenait Lily dans ses bras avec un air grincheux… Lily qui tentait de manger une glace… Lily devant le sapin de Noël… La première rentrée, celle de Pétunia, les genoux anguleux et les mains crispées sur son cartable. La deuxième rentrée, Lily qui se tenait sur les marches de son école, un sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à une autre, déjà entourée d'une ou deux amies.

Dans la rainure du livre. Une lettre à l'écriture verte. « Miss Lily Evans, la deuxième chambre du premier étage… »

Pétunia ferma le livre dans un claquement sourd. Elle le tendit à Harry qui le prit dans ses mains.

« Je te le donne. Ca encombrait mon armoire. Nous ne sommes plus revues après. Les vacances sont courtes, et nous partions chacune de notre côté. »

Harry fixait le l'ouvrage tout comme il avait fixé l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid dans sa première année.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue… » commença la tante Pétunia.

Harry tourna son regard vers elle.

« C'était à l'enterrement de nos parents, en 1978. »

Elle prit les piles d'assiettes dans ses mains, les reposa sur leurs étagères, referma vivement la serrure et en quelques enjambées pressées, regagna sa cuisine.

Harry resta quelques instants immobile, puis, d'un pas lent et ignorant les bruits de casseroles qui venaient de la cuisine, il grimpa une à une les marches de l'escalier tapissé de moquette rose. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, la ferma et s'y laissa glisser.

Il aurait voulu poser des questions, encore, demander, interroger, et pourtant jamais il ne se serait senti capable de le faire. Il voulait plus que tout avoir des précisions, écouter les histoires de Pétunia même si elle était une narrative acerbe et amère, il voulait savoir, son corps et son esprit le réclamait, mais l'idée même de rassembler la même force qui l'avait poussé à provoquer Pétunia quelques instants auparavant l'épuisait.

L'album s'échappa de ses mains et une fois de plus le livre s'ouvrit. Essayant de respirer lentement pour que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal, Harry se pencha sur la page, reprit le livre, recommença à le feuilleter. Il observa les détails… Il regarda les photos qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, Pétunia ayant refermé le livre à la moitié du recueil. Des photos de sa mère… jeune et souriante, pas encore sa mère, pas encore amoureuse.

Le souvenir de la Pensine de Rogue était souvent revenu en son esprit… Malgré ce qu'avaient dit Remus et… Sirius… il ne savait trop de quoi penser de son père… on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était son portrait, qu'il était digne d'être son fils. Son père… son père qui apparaissait sur cette photo. Sur un canapé à la couverture écossaise, sa mère assise, qui riait, et son père à ses côtés, qui souriait apparemment un peu gêné. Debout, derrière le canapé, son grand-père, qui souriait d'un air moqueur.

« 12 juillet 1977, appartement de Londres, trois mois avant déménagement »

Ils avaient dix-sept ans… ils étaient tombés amoureux durant leur septième année, avait dit Sirius. Quatre ans avant leur mort… Quatre ans seulement à partager… Quatre ans… Le temps de se marier et d'avoir un enfant, juste ce temps. Juste ce laps de temps. Juste quatre ans…

Ses quatre premières années à Poudlard. Quatre ans…

Il tourna la page suivante.

Le mariage de Pétunia. Le 3 août 1977. Dans une robe blanche qui rappelait furieusement à Harry une gigantesque meringue, au bras de Vernon qui souriait de contentement dans sa tenue grise, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

L'album s'arrêtait là. Le reste des pages étaient blanches et vides.

Ses grands-parents étaient morts dans les mois qui avaient suivi… Comment ? Un accident, encore ? Un accident qu'on lui cachait, un accident qui n'en était peut-être pas un.

Harry se recroquevilla contre lui-même et serra ses jambes sur son torse. La tête contre les genoux, il resta immobile dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux, immergés de larmes transparentes, cherchaient dans l'ombre quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas quoi.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, plus tard, dans la soirée, dans le brouhaha des casseroles. Vernon était rentré, Harry entendait maintenant sa voix grasse qui saluait avec fatigue Pétunia, dont il ne percevait pas les réponses. Puis, plus tard, dans la soirée, la porte claqua de nouveau. Les pas lourds de Dudley résonnèrent, Harry l'entendit grimper difficilement l'escalier. Le lourd pachyderme qui lui servait de cousin s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'escalier, apparemment essoufflé, et juste en face de la porte de Harry.

« T'es réveillé ? » lança-t-il à son cousin toujours assis contre la porte.

«… Ouais. » répondit ce dernier.

Dudley donna un grand coup dans la porte et Harry fut expulsé à quelques mètres, sur les parchemins jaunis qui maculaient le sol.

« Alors ? » déclara Dudley. « T'as reçu des nouvelles ? »

Harry grogna et se releva. Il lança un regard noir à Dudley :

« C'est à cette heure si qu'on vient poser des questions pareilles à son cousin ? » donna-t-il comme toute réponse.

Dudley fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Harry, les poings fermés, menaçant.

« Tu ferais mieux de pas t'approcher trop près », lança Harry. « Une queue de cochon, un passeport pour être un légume toute ta vie, je crois que ça fait ton compte. »

Dudley montra les dents.

« T'as pas le droit dans la maison ! » assura-t-il.

« Que tu crois. » répondit Harry. « Sors de la chambre, s'il te plaît. »

« Ma chambre, à l'origine. Je sortirais pas. »

Harry soupira. Il se dirigea vers son lit et de sous son oreiller dégaina sa baguette.

Dudley le regardait désormais avec un air paniqué.

« NON ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« _Somnus__ totalus !_ »

Dudley s'effondra sur le sol en ronflant lourdement. Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha de son cousin qui dormait, un filet de bave aux lèvres. Il essaya de le traîner jusqu'à son lit mais changea d'avis très vite, vu le poids que pesait Dudley et la force qu'il fallait déployer pour le traîner dans le couloir. Il le poussa donc en dehors de sa chambre et le laissa tel quel.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son matelas et ferma les yeux. Pas la peine de se déshabiller…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à… la maison, de la place Grimmauld. Revenir dans la maison de Sirius… revenir à la maison des Black…

Il sombra dans un sommeil comateux, entrecoupé de diverses images et paroles.

Il frottait la baignoire de la salle de bain de la Noble Maison des Black, une bouteille de javel à la main. Mais alors qu'il nettoyait l'émail de ses propres larmes qui coulaient en laissant de longues traînées grises, un album photo dont les pages volaient venait emplir ses pensées, comme si l'album murmurait : « Seulement quatre ans, ils vécurent seulement quatre ans… »

Une femme hurlait, des épées s'entrechoquaient et une boule de lumière noire éclairait le monde d'un vif éclat blanc qui désintégrait les tableaux et ramenait Harry dans son monde…


	2. Vert vegetal

Titre : Les Sangs sorciers

Auteur : Neko-oh (ou Neko-chan, ou Neko tout court…), disponible sur neko_enju@hotmail.com et si besoin, kawaii_neko@hotmail.com

Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de Harry Potter, ainsi que la fic "Quelle heure est-il au Paradis ?" écrite de concert avec Tilicho.

Résumé : Sixième tome - Des larmes de javel, des promenades de fantômes. Alors que le monde se renverse pour de bon, Harry Potter remonte le temps à travers la mémoire des autres.

Disclaimer : Je ne touche aucun argent (j'en aurais pourtant bien besoin), vous reconnaîtrez les personnages dont la création me revient, les autres étant les fruits de l'imagination de Madame J.K.Rowling dont je deviendrais plus tard l'elfe de maison pour la remercier d'avoir créé Harry Potter. Le monde de celui-ci lui appartient bien évidemment également et… hum, pardon. Début de chapitre.

Remerciements : Encore une fois, à mes inspirations musicales, à Solla qui m'a particulièrement encouragée (bien qu'elle n'ait pas lu la fic...) , à mes premiers reviewers... Merci à vous.

_A Solla pour sa lumière, à Flora pour son rire cristallin._

Chapitre 2 - Vert Vegetal

Harry fut réveillé par une douleur au bras gauche. Un hibou lui mordait la peau sans douceur aucune. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa vivement.

« AÏE ! »

Il attrapa son bras tandis que le hibou volait et se posait sur sa malle avec un air hautain, tandis que Harry caressait son bras du pouce pour faire disparaître la souffrance. Il lança un regard furibond au hibou qui restait immobile sur la malle. Il se leva et s'avança vers le volatile.

« Ma lettre. » exigea-t-il d'un ton froid. Le hibou défit d'un coup de bec le lien qui retenait un parchemin à sa patte et le fit glisser sur la surface de la malle. Harry s'en empara et déroula sa lettre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les premières lettres.

« _Le 25 juillet 1996_

_De : Mrs Leah Parker_

_A : Mr Harry Potter_

_Objet : Succession_

_Mr Potter,_

_Suite à la disparition de Mr Sirius, je vous propose de me rencontrer le 30 juillet 1996 à 15 heures. Si vous êtes d'accord et disponible, je vous prie de me confirmer cette date le plus vite possible._

_Veuillez croire à l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

_Leah Parker_                                                                                                  ''

Harry sentit sa gorge serrer douloureusement. Il froissa le papier dans ses doigts meurtris et ferma les yeux un instant. La réunion à la maison des Black… à la_ noble_ et _ancienne_ demeure de la famille Black. La répartition des biens de Sirius… On allait lui remettre quelques possessions de son parrain. A cette pensée, un lac salé submergea son regard et il se pressa de se reprendre pour que l'immersion cesse.

Abasourdi, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et pris son crâne entre ses mains. Le hibou hulula d'un air digne. Harry redressa la tête et il scruta longuement l'oiseau. Puis, il tendit la main et attrapa une plume, un pot d'encre de chine ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge.

 Il posa la plume sur le papier et réfléchit un instant. Sa tête bouillonnait et semblait pourtant tout aussi vide qu'un ciel sans nuages. Puis son poignet amorça un mouvement.

« _Mrs Parker,_

_Je confirme la date du 31 juillet de cette année, à 17 heures,  pour nous rencontrer._

_Mes meilleures salutations,_

_Harry Potter_                                                                                      ''

Il roula le parchemin sur lui-même et demanda au hibou de s'approcher. L'oiseau vint vers lui et tendit sa serre le plus hautainement possible. Harry serra le nœud aussi fort qu'il en fût capable. Le hibou s'envola alors et partit par la fenêtre. Harry le suivit des yeux.

Il se tourna vers son oreiller, et lui donna un grand coup. Puis un autre dans le matelas. Un coup de pied dans la malle. Et enfin, un dernier coup de poing dans la porte de l'armoire. Il prit son poing serré jusqu'à en être blanc dans son autre main et le massa un petit peu. Il oubliait pour une ou deux secondes, mais en fin de compte, ça lui faisait mal et tout lui revenait en mémoire dès qu'il cessait de frapper. Alors il s'adossa à l'armoire encore une fois, tenta de refouler ses larmes.

*

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas leur parler, Vernon. » s'exclama la tante Pétunia.

« Et tu avais totalement raison. La prochaine fois, je me fierais à ton intuition. »

Harry soupira tant en jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux infos. Le samedi s'annonçait une fois de plus incroyablement ordinaire. Dudley avalait gloutonnement tout ce qu'on lui servait. C'était un cauchemar de l'avoir en face de soi à table, avait à nombreuses reprises songé Harry. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia parlaient d'une famille qui avait emménagé une semaine auparavant dans la rue voisine et qui selon toutes apparences échappaient légèrement aux règles de bonne conduite instaurées à Privet Drive. La tante Pétunia semblait avoir volontairement effacé de sa mémoire la soirée précédente.

C'était donc entre le son de la télévision, les étranges bruits produits par Dudley, et les exclamations outrées de Pétunia et Vernon, qu'une chouette aux ailes brunes atterrit sur la table, renversant dans un grand bruit la carafe d'eau et le plat de carottes.

Elle portait fermement serrée entre ses serres une enveloppe abîmée et imbibée d'eau.

La tante Pétunia resta silencieuse, ses yeux globuleux observant le désastre et la chouette.

L'oncle Vernon, au contraire, devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et se mit à hurler de sa voix forte. «  J'avais dit : _plus - jamais  - de - hiboux_ ! »

Dudley s'était reculé vivement.

Harry agrippa l'effraie et la força à s'envoler. Puis il lança un regard noir à l'Oncle Vernon.

« Une petite erreur d'orientation, je suppose. Ca ne se reproduira plus. » affirma-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Il quitta la table sans autre mot.

Vivement, il grimpa les marches de l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Dans la cuisine, un grand silence régnait. Une fois qu'il eût refermé la porte, il s'approcha de la chouette qui le regardait d'un œil qu'il aurait presque qualifié de sympathique. Elle tendit docilement ses pattes et libéra la lettre de leur emprise. Harry arracha le rebord de l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

« Cher Harry,

Sûrement as-tu été mis au courant pour le 31 juillet. Je viendrais te chercher vers 11 heures ce jour-là si tu es d'accord. Envoie moi ta réponse aussi vite que tu le pourras, je t'en remercie d'avance.

Remus Lupin »

Harry sentit une douleur s'apaiser dans son âme. Encore quelques jours et sûrement…

Il rédigea une rapide réponse affirmative, et la confia à la chouette effraie qui le gratifia d'un mordillement affectueux à l'index, puis elle déploya ses ailes brunes et s'envola.

*

A onze heures moins le quart, le 31 juillet, Harry Potter se trouvait assis sur sa malle. Il attendait. Sa chambre était intégralement vide. On aurait dit la cellule qu'un prisonnier aurait quitté : ne restait que le mobilier, le lit était fait impeccablement, rien ne jonchait le sol. Ne restait qu'une fine couche de poussière sèche et mobile qui scintillait sous le rayon du soleil.

Le ronronnement de l'inspirateur embrumait les murs d'une langueur monotone. Le tupe de l'aspirateur se cogna contre le seuil de la porte de la chambre.

« Quand pars-tu ? «  interrogea la tante Pétunia d'une voix de cresson et maladroite.

« Dans quelques minutes. » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il attendait.

Onze heures moins dix.

Onze heures moins cinq.

Onze heures moins deux.

Un bruit de fusée retentit dans le coin du mur, dans l'espace exigu entre le mur et le pied du lit. Harry se leva brusquement de sa malle et fixa le coin avec perplexité. Une ou deux étincelles se produisirent. Un autre bruit de fusée retentit, puis un autre qui ressemblait à une allumette qu'on craquait contre sa boîte. Puis dans le vide, se matérialisa une mèche de cheveux cendré, et le reste du corps apparut en un seul mouvement.

Remus Lupin se trouvait malencontreusement recroquevillé pour éviter de se cogner à l'étagère qui surplombait son front.

« Bonjour. » déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Remus sourit à son tour et s'extirpa de l'étroite surface en courbant son échine. Il s'approcha d'Harry et son sourire doux s'agrandit. Sa robe grise était rapiécée et si usée qu'à cerains endroits, le tissu n'était plus gris mais d'un blanc neige.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais un son se bloqua dans sa gorge et c'est en bégayant qu'il répondit un « oui » peu convaincant.

Remus l'observa avec un œil indulgent, doux, et prit sa valise.

« Il est impossible de transplaner ainsi » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai du procéder par un autre moyen, légèrement plus complexe. Nous allons descendre. Si tout s'est bien passé, Nymphadora nous attend en bas. »

Harry se força à produire un sourire enjoué.

Remus prit une poignée de sa malle, Harry empoigna l'autre, et il poussa la porte de bois blanc. La tante Pétunia, qui débranchait son aspirateur, sursauta en roulant ses yeux globuleux dans leurs orbites. Remus la salua galamment et descendit les marches de l'escalier une à une.

« A plus tard ! » lança Harry plus joyeusement que d'ordinaire.

Une fois en dehors de Privet Drive, Harry vit, devant le portail, une voiture noire à la carrosserie étincelante. La vitre avant se baissa et la figure de Tonks apparut.

« Salut Harry ! » dit-elle.

Ses cheveux étaient longs, soyeux, et d'un vert végétal qui la faisaient ressembler à une sirène tout droit sortis des livres de Peter Pan. Ses pupilles, également, s'étaient teintées d'un vert clair et envoûtant. Harry lui répondit par un léger sourire et Remus entreprit de porter seul la malle qu'il glissa dans l'immense coffre (très certainement agrandi par magie). Harry entra à l'arrière et s'assit sur la banquette grise. La voiture était incroyablement spacieuse.

Il put remarquer à ce moment-là que Tonks avait assorti son chemiser, son débardeur, sa jupe et ses chaussettes avec sa chevelure et ses yeux. L'ensemble produisait un effet détonnant et particulièrement agressif à la rétine.

Elle se tourna et adressa à Harry un sourire brillant (qui, il l'aurait parié, était très légèrement mais perceptiblement vert).

« Alors ? Sauvé ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Harry s'enfonça dans la banquette moelleuse et poussa un long et lent soupir. Tonks se mit à rire et dès que Remus les eut rejoint et fermé sa portière, elle posa ses deux mains (aux ongles peints de vert) sur le volant et démarra en trombe.

Harry regarda quelques instants les quartiers de Surrey défiler devant ses yeux. Les innombrables maisons, aux portails et murs semblables, semblaient se fondre en un seul et unique modèle.

Mais très vite, Tonks changea de direction et prit une route relativement déserte, cernée de plaines.

« Bon. » dit-elle avec un air réjoui. « Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

« Fais attention, s'il te plaît » supplia Remus.

Tonks rétorqua un sourire assuré et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Les paysages naissaient et mouraient aussi vite qu'Harry respirait. La magie y était pour quelque chose dans la vitesse, il le savait, il le sentait.

Remus s'enfonçait dans son siège avec un regard inquiet tandis que Tonks maîtrisait le véhicule à la perfection, avec l'aisance d'un joueur de Quidditch à manier son balai.

Au bout de quelques minutes incroyablement longues, Tonks, à regret, eut obligation de ralentir et, après s'être enfoncée dans un sentir bordé d'un mur et de nombreux arbres, ils franchirent un portail aux portes grandes ouvertes qui surplombaient une modeste maison.

Tonks arrêta la voiture et en retira les clés qu'elle mit dans sa poche, puis sortit.

Remus soupira de soulagement et sortit à son tour.

Harry fit de même.

« C'est chez moi » dit Remus avec simplicité. « Ce n'est pas très grand mais… » Harry l'interrompit.

« C'est parfait. Tout plutôt que… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais Remus le remercia d'un regard.

« Entre » dit-il. « Rejoins Tonks, je m'occupe de tes affaires. Il y a des moldus ici. »

Harry fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer et gravit le perron parsemé de lierre, et dont les fissures semblaient regorger de lézards qui se précipitaient dans leurs trous à chaque pas que faisait Harry.

Celui-ci se trouva devant la porte de chêne entrouverte. Il entendait les talons de Tonks qui claquaient contre le sol, à l'intérieur. Il entra.

Les murs du hall d'entré étaient couverts d'immenses étagères où des livres relativement bien rangés se suivaient, s'entassaient, s'empilaient. Les murs étaient d'un blanc crème qui donnait une teinte lumineuse à la pièce. En face de lui, une commode où reposait des objets magiques plus ou moins étranges, et Harry distinguait en haut de celle-ci, dans le plafond, une trappe légèrement de travers. Il y avait une horloge au dessus d'un calendrier qui indiquait la course de la Lune.

A sa gauche, une ouverture était faite à même le mur, et permettait d'accéder au salon, minuscule, qui, selon toutes apparences, servait aussi de cuisine.

« Café ? » demanda Tonks en brandissant une cafetière du côté de la cuisinière.

« Heu…  Du thé, de préférence. »

Tonks pointa sa baguette dans le vide et une tasse de thé apparut. Cependant, la tasse tomba à la verticale et Harry se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Sous le regard horrifié de Tonks, il cala ses mains contre le dessous de la tasse à quelques centimètres du parquet et des gouttes brûlantes de thé vinrent lui arracher la peau.

Puis il se releva, sa tasse en main, une grimace sur le visage.

« Je suis…._ Désolée_ ! » s'exclama Tonks, son visage entier prenant une expression implorante.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » assura Harry qui essuya sa main sur son jean et sourit à la jeune sorcière.

« Non, vraiment, je suis… je suis… »

« Désolée, oui. » répondit Harry à sa place avec un large sourire.

Tonks, le visage rouge de confusion, fit apparaître un bol de sucre et pot au lait qu'elle posa sur une minuscule table, à côté d'un fauteuil. Tonks, d'un mouvement de la main, l'engagea à s'y asseoir. A ses pieds, il y avait plusieurs oreillers de couleurs disparates qui s'entassaient sur le parquet.

Harry observait la pièce en désordre.

De véritables tours de grimoires parsemaient les coins de pièce, des parchemins. Outre le minuscule coin cuisine (qui comprenait une table de travail, un évier, un four et quatre placards), il y avait de nombreuses fenêtres, et une gigantesque vitrine qui bordait tout un mur. S'y trouvaient des objets étranges, un strangulot dans un bocal qui frappait contre sa vitre, sa lanterne à la main, des pierres écarlates, vertes, marines, polies ou rugueuses, brillantes ou mates, des fioles, et ce qui pouvaient ressembler à des gri-gri africains.

Cependant, malgré le désordre qui semblait régner dans la maison, tout était propre.

En bas de la vitrine, un tapis aux motifs compliqués s'étendait. Un grand sac y reposait, et des vêtements le recouvraient presque entièrement.

Tonks, qui regardait ses réactions, s'empressa de déclarer :

« Ce sont mes affaires… J'habite ici depuis quelques temps, c'est plus simple que de partir et revenir chez moi chaque soir. Sucre ? »

« Non merci, répondit Harry distraitement. Remus habite ici depuis longtemps ? »

Tonks acquiesça.

« Une quinzaine d'années. Il ne vivait pas très loin d'ici avant… C'est pratiquement déserté, ici, tu sais… Il n'y a que des fermiers, des gens attachés à leur terre. Et lui, évidemment ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi reste-t-il ici… ? » interrogea Harry.

« D'abord, parce qu'il y a des forêts partout. C'était simple d'y rester dissimulé pendant la pleine Lune. » expliqua Tonks. « Ensuite, parce qu'il ne peut pas se résoudre à quitter ses souvenirs, comme beaucoup d'entre nous… »

« Qu'est-ce… »

« Une vieille histoire. »

Tonks avala une gorgée de sa tasse de café fumant.

Harry se leva et observa mieux le contenu de la vitrine. Suite au gri-gri, il venait d'apercevoir quelques photos… D'une main tremblante, il poussa la vitre glacée et décrocha les photos une par une, prit les cadres. Puis il se rassit et contempla les clichés qu'il avait devant les yeux. Tonks le regardait d'un œil inquiet.

La première photo était celle d'une classe d'élèves de Poudlard, d'environs dix-sept ans. En uniformes, ils fixaient sérieusement l'objectif. A leur droite, le professeur Mc Gonagall observait le photographe avec une dignité grotesque. Seuls, dans le rang du bas, trois élèves faisaient exception à la règle. Les cravates dénouées, les pans de chemise sortant de leurs pantalons, arborant des expressions ridicules, ils étaient accompagnés d'un élève rondouillard qui souriait gauchement, les mains derrière le dos, en les regardant. Harry les reconnut... Remus... Sirius... James... Queudver.

Il déglutit difficilement.

"C'est la photo... de la dernière année. Un rituel... avec le directeur de la maison."

Harry posa le cadre sur le sol, regarda le deuxième.

Sirius qui attrapait James par le cou et frottait de son poing la sauvage tignasse de celui-ci. James, les yeux plissés, riait aux éclats, et Sirius semblait s'amuser avec délectation.

Harry s'appliqua à mémoriser chaque détail, à scruter chaque grain. Ses yeux le brûlaient une fois de plus. Des larmes plus chaudes que de la braise formèrent un lac contre ses pupilles.

La main de Tonks se posa sur son bras. Harry leva les yeux. Tonks elle-même avait des yeux embués de larmes.

" Pourquoi sont-ils tous absents maintenant... ?" dit Harry.

Tonks ne répondit pas. Un goutte d'eau coula sur sa joue.

" Ils te manquent, et à nous aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on doit continuer..."

"Continuer quoi ?" cria Harry. "Pourquoi sont-ils morts ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils plus là ? Qu'est-ce que ça aura changé ? "

"On a avancé..." dit Tonks.

"On n'a pas avancé. On a essayé de le faire reculer, c'est différent."

Il reprit son souffle.

"Vingt ans... vingt ans pourquoi ? vingt ans pour rien ! vingt ans pour survivre, vingt ans pour tenter de le faire chuter ! qu'ont-ils gagné ? qu'avons-nous gagné ? qu'est-ce que leurs morts ont permis ?"

Tonks émit un petit sanglot et ferma les yeux. Harry baissa la tête. Il fixa le sol d'un regard dur.

"Excuse-moi." dit-il dans un murmure.

"Ce... ce n'est pas grave." répondit Tonks.

La porte s'ouvrit, et ils entendirent tous les deux le bruit d'une valise qu'on pousse sur le sol.

Remus entra dans le salon, un peu essouflé.

" Je la laisse dans l'entrée, Harry. Je te la monterais dès que je pourrais."

Harry fit un petit mouvement de tête.

"Tu me sers une tasse de thé, Nymphadora ?"

"Seulement si tu cesses de m'appeller comme ça." dit Tonks.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix à peine tremblante. Ses joues n'étaient plus maculées de larmes, ses yeux étaient secs. Harry comprit qu'elle les avait fait disparaître par magie. Il passa sa main sur son visage et réalisé que sa peau non plus ne portait aucune trace de larmes. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

"Tu as vu mes photos ?"

Remus s'était approché, un sourire faible aux lèvres.

Harry bredouilla :

" Heu, oui... je vais les reposer."

"Tu pouvais les voir..." se hâta de dire Remus. "Ca ne me dérange pas. Remets-les en place quand tu auras fini..."

Harry reprit les cadres, se leva, les reposa dans la vitrine.

Remus s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il joignit ses mains en sommet et y appuya son menton.

"Harry..." dit-il. " Tu as reçu la lettre de Mrs Parker ?" demanda-t-il.

"Heu... oui." répondit Harry.

" Tu lui as répondu ?"

"Oui."

"Bien."

Tonks se dirgea vers eux et tendit une tasse ébrechée à Remus.

"Merci... Tonks."

Tonks sourit et repartit vers la cuisine.

"Harry... tu sais ce qui va se passer demain ?" dit Remus.

Une pile d'assiette s'effondra sur le sol. "Nom d'un troll !" jura Tonks. Elle partie précipitemment de la pièce, se confondant en excuses.

"La... la répartition des biens de... de Sirius."

Remus acquiesça. Ses yeux voilés s'assombrirent une fois de plus.

" Ca va être un petit peu compliqué... un petit peu dur."

Harry baissa les yeux.

"Je sais."

"Tu connais la Lande des Vents... ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"La... quoi ?"

Remus se recula dans son fauteil, l'air distrait. Puis soudain, il se redressa et dit :

" C'est un lieu réservé aux sorciers..."

Il marqua une pause, hésitant.

" C'est un cimetière magique, entre autres..."

Harry déglutit.

"Le tombeau de ta famille y est... comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers."

"Les Potter... ?"

"Hm hm."

"Et j'irais lorsque... enfin, lorsque..."

"Oui, certainement, mais là n'est pas la question. La question est : veux-tu y aller... ?"

"M... maintenant ?" s'étrangla Harry.

"Maintenant, tout à l'heure, demain, aux prochaines vacances."

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il avait envie... envie de s'y rendre, de voir, de se sentir plus proches de ceux qui l'avaient quitté... Il avait peur... peur de ce qui l'attendait, peur de s'effondrer, peur de rencontrer.

" Je... je veux bien... aujourd'hui." affirma-t-il.

"D'accord..." répondit Lupin.

Harry se leva. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle donnaît sur un vaste champs, qui se poursuivait jusque derrière les collines.

" Tu es ici depuis quinze ans, c'est ça ?"

"Oui." répondit Remus de son fauteuil.

" C'était... l'époque de ma naissance ?"

Les yeux de Remus s'embuèrent de souvenirs.

"Oui."

"Pourquoi à ce moment-là... ?"

Remus ferma les yeux une seconde.

"Pour échapper à des fantômes, comme beaucoup d'entre nous."

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire."

Remus émit un soupir.

" Le champs est à toi ?" questionna Harry, intrigué. Remus eut un petit rire.

"Non. Il est à la mairie. Tu peux y aller, si tu veux..."

Harry se détourna de la vitre et traversa le salon.

"J'y vais..." déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Ne t'éloigne pas trop. On ne sait jamais."

Harry se détourna et sortit. Il descendit le petit perron, s'approcha de la clotûre, l'enjamba et commença à marcher dans l'herbe humide.

*

Chapitre un peu moins consistant que le premier, je crois.

Je voulais continuer d'écrire, mais

1°) Je n'en peux plus ! Mon logiciel n'a pas cessé de me jouer des tours ! j'ai récrit cinq fois certains passages, je VOULAIS achever mon chapitre 2.

2°) Si j'écris tout ce que j'avais prévu dans ce chapitre, vous risquez d'attendre un mois ou deux, étant donné que je suis débordée. Tant pis, je diviserais mon plan en plusieurs chapitres.

Voila... Merci à ceux qui me lisent. Si vous avez un semblant de bonté, un review m'encouragerait et me ferait plaisir (vous pouvez aussi dire ce qui vous a déplu, que je m'améliore...)... Je vous rendrais la pareille ! :o)


	3. La Lande des Vents

Titre : Les Sangs sorciers

Auteur : Neko-chan, disponible sur neko_enju@hotmail.com, et si besoin, kawaii_neko@hotmail.com …

Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de Harry Potter, et la fic "Quelle heure est-il au paradis" écrite en concert avec Tilicho, et "les sorcières" de Rohal Dahl (trouvez l'allusion !), ainsi que les monde Chrestomanci. J'aime faire des clin d'oeil à ce que j'aime !

Résumé : Sixième tome - Des larmes de javel, des promenades de fantômes. Alors que le monde se renverse pour de bon, Harry Potter remonte le temps à travers la mémoire des autres.

Disclaimer : Je ne touche aucun argent (j'en aurais pourtant bien besoin), vous reconnaîtrez les personnages dont la création me revient, les autres étant les fruits de l'imagination de Madame J.K.Rowling dont je deviendrais plus tard l'elfe de maison pour la remercier d'avoir créé Harry Potter. Le monde de celui-ci lui appartient bien évidemment également et… hum, pardon. Début de chapitre.

Remerciements : Tous mes reviewers, et les chansons : Quatre nuages, Fille d'avril , Kanaete, Negai Koto, Purify, surtout (car il y en a eu d'autres…), qui de leurs musiques (non de leurs paroles…) m'ont inspiré l'ambiance de la Lande des Vents.

_A Silver, pour lui…_

Chapitre 3 : La Lande des Vents

Harry marcha quelques minutes, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches de son pull. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous subis durant des années ? Il avait compris en plongeant son regard dans celui de Remus. Il n'y avait pas que la lycanthropie... il n' avait pas que ses propres démons à affronter, il avait ses fantômes à combattre, il devait faire face à son passé... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le retenir dans cette campagne isolée ? Quels souvenirs le liaient à ces champs déserts... ? Il n'était pas seul... Les professeurs, Mr et Mrs Weasley...Chacun possédait cette lueur de spectracle dans leurs yeux, ce vent froid qui soufflait perpétuellement dans leur mémoire...

Harry le comprenait maintenant... Il avait reconnu la teinte de ses propres yeux...

Il s'arrêta soudain. Il se tourna derrière lui. La maison de Remus paraissait minuscule d'ici. Il voyait distinctement l'orée du bois, et, devant lui, la limite du champs, qui s'achevait par une clotûre en barbelé. Une brise d'été soufflait entre les brins d'herbe et de blé, d'herbes folles, de fragiles coquelicots. Le soleil était à son zénith. Il devait être environs midi... Il s'assit sur le sol et respira l'air. Il avait une odeur de paille et de fraîcheur.

Il s'allongea, mit ses bras derrière son crâne, tenta de se perdre dans l'immensité bleue qui s'offrait à lui.

Loin.

Aller loin.

C'aurait été tellement simple de prononcer une formule et de revenir assez tôt pour les prévenir, pour dénoncer, pour prévoir. Ses parents aurait été là, Sirius encore vie, tant de souffrances auraient été évitées... Mais même en ayant arrêté Queudver, Voldemort aurait vécu, aurait poursuivi son oeuvre. Il aurait donc fallu intervenir à l'époque où Voldemort n'existait pas, ou seul Tom Jedusor existait. Il aurait fallu lui parler, il aurait fallu s'interroger sur ce jeune sorcier trop brillant. Il aurait fallu le détourner de l'objectif qu'il convoitait. Mais peut-être Tom Jedusor lui-même était indomptable. Alors il aurait fallu que le père de Tom ait été autre, ou mieux, il aurait fallu que les parents de Tom ne se rencontrent pas.... Il aurait fallu... Oui, il aurait fallu...

C'était tellement agréable de rêver. Harry avait l'impression d'y croire un peu, que pendant une  minuscule seconde tout s'arrangeait, tout allait pour le mieux...

"Harry !"

Il ouvrit les yeux, redressa la tête, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Du pavillon, Tonks agitait bien grand les mains. Harry se releva et rejoignit la maison.

Tonks l'attendait, les bras croisés.

"On y va..." dit-elle.

"Heu..." commença Harry.

"Aux Landes des Vents." s'empressa de préciser Tonks. Elle détourna le regard.

"Ah."

" N'oublie pas qu'à dix-sept heures..."

"Oui, je sais."

Silence.

"Où est-ce ? Comment on y va ?" demanda Harry.

" En voiture, jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il y a une entrée directe là-bas... Et Leah Parker a son cabinet sur le Chemin."

Harry acquiesça.

Remus sortit, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il ferma la porte en passant sa main dessus ("Pratique !") et Tonks battit des cils en demandant la place du conducteur. Remus soupira, donna son accord et Tonks s'engouffra dans la voiture avec une allégresse surprenante.

Harry attacha sa ceinture avec précaution, Remus fit de même et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Tonks démarra et déjà les paysages s'embrouillèrent pour former une masse incolore et étourdissante. Harry porta son pouce et ses dents et le mordilla concensieusement, rongeant son ongle jusqu'au sang.

En une petite demi-heure, ils se trouvaient déjà aux abords du centre de Londres.

Tonks chercha pendant plusieurs minutes une place, puis, arrivant à la dernière goutte de sa patience, fit disparaître l'engin d'un claquement de doigts sous l'oeil désaprobateur de Remus.

Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches de sa robe-tunique, le regard ailleurs, se dirigea vers l'avenue principale. Harry le suivit, accompagné de Tonks qui faisait claquer ses talons (verts) sur le pavé londonien, sous l'oeil ahuri des passants. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant l'emblème usée du Chaudron Baveur qu'aucun moldu ne semblait remarquer. Remus poussa la porte et tous les trois entrèrent dans la salle sombre et bruyante.

Tonks enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Harry et désigna discrètement de l'index un petit groupe de sorcières attablées qui bavardaient avec élégance dans leurs verres. L'une d'elles portait un chapeau pervenche aux motifs gris qui rappellaient à Harry la housse d'un canapé. Elle avait un visage agréable, de longs cheveux noirs. Toutes portaient des gants.

"Ce sont les veuves grises... Elles se regrouppent en petits comités. Deux d'entre elles sont absentes... Jane Kreg et Marlene Smith...elles sont mariées, enfin, pour le moment. On dit que ce sont elles qu'un jour Mr.Dahl a croisé dans la rue... Celle au chapeau découpé dans un rideau, c'est Junon Phelow... La présidente, à ce qu'on dit. Je crois qu'elle prend une identité différente dès qu'elle peut... Elles ont une réputation épouvantable, mais rien n'a jamais été prouvé..."

Puis elle balaya la salle du regard et marmonna :

"Mr.Bashram... un vrai brigand, fais attention."

Le Mr.Bashram en question était un homme assez massif, à la barbre brute, qui fixait sa bière avec une expression inquiétante.

Puis :

"Et Miss Caroline Arcand... une vraie petite peste. Ils ne sont pas Mangemorts mais aussi nuisibles. Egoïstes, ambitieux, cruels, et de plus, incompétents. Caroline est connue pour avoir volé les pouvoirs de son frère..."

Harry émit un petit sifflement.

"C'est possible, ça... ? Voler les pouvoirs de quelqu'un... ?"

"Quand on s'y prend bien, oui."

"Son frère était quelqu'un de puissant ?"

Tonks eut un petit sourire rêveur.

"Un enchanteur..." dit-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait à un long et langoureux soupir.

Remus, devant eux, se retourna et lança un regard ironique à Tonks.

Harry posa son regard sur la table où était installée Caroline Arcand. C'était une femme plutôt belle, aux cheveux roux et bouclés, qui, emmitoufflée dans une robe rouge qui semblait appartenir à une époque lointaine, gribouillait des notes sur un carnet à la couverture de cuir. Elle chuchotait tranquillement, sourde aux regards curieux qui se posaient de temps à autre sur elle.

"Tu viens ?" demanda Tonks.

Harry acquiesça. Ils traversèrent le pub et attèrirent dans la petite cour où Remus tapa quelques coups de sa baguette sur les briques du mur rouge.

Le chemin de Traverse d'ouvrit à eux. Les boutiques s'enfilaient les unes à la suite des autres, serrées, bancales. Des enseignes étaient là par dizaines. Les gens sortaient, rentraient, et au fur et à mesure de leurs promenades s'ajoutaient des sacs et colis plus ou moins encombrants.

La rue était cependant moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire. Les gens étaient moins nombreux, et parlaient moins bruyamment que d'habitude. Certains paraissaient soucieux, d'autres perplexes.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de rester sur l'avenue principale, Remus les entraîna dans les rues parallèles. Harry, qui s'était efforcé de contenir son anxiété, sentait son coeur s'accélérer, ses mains se crisper.

Tonks lui prit le bras. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant auquel il ne put répondre.

Ils longeaient les maisons biscornues, les vitrines opaques. Soudain, Remus bifurqua dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, sur sa gauche. La rue était pavée, et un bruit de goutte qui tombait d'une gouttière se répétait en échos contre les murs.

La ruelle se terminait en un cul-de-sac. Harry leva la tête. Quelques fenêtres, en forme de meurtrières, donnaient sur cette petite cour. Alors qu'il se demandait la nature des créatures qui auraient pu vivre ici, il vit, en face, contre le mur qui achevait la ruelle, une grille qui ressemblait à un portail, en fer forgé, et quasiment incrustée dans le mur de pierres noires. Remus posa sa main contre un des entrelacs de fer et la porte tourna sur ses gonds, se détachant lentement du mur, qui s'effaçait pour laisser place à un paysage brumeux. Remus fit un pas, et entra dans cette autre unité parallèle. Tonks poussa Harry dans le dos et celui-ci rejoignit Remus. Enfin, Tonks passa le chemin à son tour. De l'autre côté, elle referma la porte, qui brusquement s'incrusta dans un mur de meulière qui avait remplacé celui de pierre sombre. Harry regarda autour de lui.

La lumière était blanche. Blanche, presque grise, aveuglante, et incroyablement désagréable. C'étaient des nuages épais qui s'étendaient sur le ciel, masquant toute partie bleue. C'"tait la lumière de ces jours nuageux sans soleil ni pluie...

Un immense portail leur faisait face. Une allée de graviers les y menait, large et majestueuse. A gauche, à droite, des arbres qui semblaient morts... A leurs branches semblaient accrochées d'épais filets bleus et argentés.

Remus avait pris de l'avance. Déjà, il était presque arrivé au portail. Il gardait irrévocablement la tête baissée, mes ses pas étaient décidés, come s'il se préparait à affronter dignement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Tonks fit quelques pas, lents.

Elle lança un regard embué à Harry.

"C'est bizarre de venir ici, tu sais..."

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait. Il savait. Son coeur s'accélera encore.

"Les filets fantômatiques que tu vois dans les arbres... ce sont des âmes et de la magie qui se sont rencontrées. Ici, il n'y a évidemment que ça... c'est puissant et dangereux."

"Y'a-t-il des fantômes ici... ?" demanda Harry.

Tonks eut un petit sourire, triste et ironique tout à la fois.

"Seulement pour ceux qui veulent bien les voir." dit-elle."Viens" ajouta-t-elle, "Il faut le rattraper" dit-elle en désignant Remus de son index à l'ongle verni.

Ils accélérèrent le pas.

Remus avait franchi le portail et s'avançait sur l'allée déserte.

Harry et Tonks le suivaient. La Lande des Vents... Un immense espace brumeux, où l'air respiré lui-même était spectral... L'herbe était sèche, lorsqu'elle existait. La terre était recouverte de gravier, mais parfois elle était découverte, et sa couleur pâle aveuglait presque. Il y avait des tombeaux, des caveaux immenses, même des petits temples... Harry remarqua qu'il s'agissait de grandes familles... Il y avait également de petites tombes, des pierres sobrement taillées, où seul un nom était inscrit. Elles étaient effacées par les monuments qui les entouraient. Un silence opaque envahissait chaque parcelle de l'immense cimetière. De temps à autres, une femme surgissait, habillée sombrement, la tête baissée, ou un vieux mage, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, les dépassait silencieusement.

Remus, Tonks et Harry marchèrent pendant longtemps.

Puis, brusquement, Remus bifurqua sur la droite. La rangée des pierres semblait les observer.

Harry regardait les noms. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour dissimuler leur tremblement.

_"Sandra Phaney"_

_"John et Mary Poah"_

_"Ann Poree."_

_"Irina et Robert Poree."_

_"Potter, Scarlett."_

Harry sursauta. Il déglutit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_"William Potter."_

_"Sarah Potter."_

_"Lucas Potter."_

_"Miranda Potter."_

Devant Harry, des dizaines et dizaines de tombes se dressaient. Et chacune portaient le nom des Potter... Un caveau même se tenait là, des chouettes et des hiboux y étaient sculptés, et le nom des Potter y était gravé.

_"Marlen Potter."_

_"Sean et Alisha Potter."_

Ces deux tombes étaient reliées l'une et l'autre par une ronce épaisse où fleurissaient, parmis les épines, deux fleurs blanches.

"Morts pour leur amour..." déclara Remus en un murmure.

_" Angus et April Potter."_

"Tes grands-parents..." dit Remus avec un sourire triste. Ses yeux étaient cachés par un probable souvenir.

Harry essaya de parler, mais sa voix s'était éteinte. C'était comme si il se retrouvait à nouveau devant le miroir du Rised. Il s'accroupit devant la tombe commune à ses grands-parents. Une photo en noir et blanc y était accrochée dans un cadre oval.

Angus et April se tenaient de trois quart. Leurs deux mains se serraient et ils arboraient un sourire confiant. Elle avait un regard bleu et brillant, un nez en trompette, des lèvres minces et des cheveux châtain, fins et lisses qui coulaient sur sa robe blanche.

Lui... sa chevelure était semblable à celle de James et de Harry. Ses yeux noirs éclairaient de leur malice. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, son nez droit, son front haut. Il portait un costume noir.

"Le jour de leur mariage, si je crois me souvenir..." dit Remus.

Harry se releva lentement. Tonks avait les bras croisés pour lutter contre le froid de la brise qui soufflait. Harry arpenta le chemin qui se faisait entre les pierres. 

"Octavia Potter..." murmura-t-il. Les mêmes cheveux...

"Ray..." continua-t-il. La même silhouette...

"Vivian et Benedict..." Benedict avait le même nez qu'Angus. Vivian ne portait aucun trait commun à la famille. Née Peterson... Une autre famille, une autre ascendance.

Sa gorge se serrait au fur et à mesure que les noms s'affichaient dans son esprit. Des visages, des corps par millier envahissaient sa conscience et sa mémoire. Un tourbillon de voix, de ressemblances, d'individus qui ne formaient qu'un seul et même être. Tous différents, tous semblables... Ils portaient le même nom, le sien, il était le dernier d'eux tous, il les avait vus dans le miroir, il y a déjà cinq ans... Il descendait d'un gigantesque arbre aux branches qui se tenaient par centaines, les Potter, si nombreux, autrefois omniprésents, la puissante famille sorcière, réduite en quelques décénies à un seul être, lui, Harry.

Lui...

Il s'appuya à une tombe lisse pour ne pas tomber, et aussitôt retira ses doigts de la pierre glacée.

"Harry !" appela Remus. "Ca va ?" ajouta Tonks d'une voix forte et inquiète.

Harry ne répondit pas. Car devant lui, il y avait deux noms. Encore deux noms à ajouter sur l'immense liste, deux noms si familiers, si présents...

"James et Lily Potter."

Une photo semblable à tant d'autres. Deux regards qui se croisaient, le noir qui se mêlait au vert, les mèches brunes contre les mèches rousses, deux visages qui communiaient, deux lèvres qui ne portaient ni inquiétude ni méfiance, ni la terreur qui les submergeraient bientôt, ni la haine contre leur assassin, ni le désarroi de leur avenir.

Et face au portrait, face à la tombe, face au lierre qui recouvrait le granit, une femme agenouillée. Une femme dont le visage aurait pu figer l'air, où la beauté se mêlait à la monstruosité. Sa figure, entourée de cheveux clairs et souples, était d'une harmonie parfaite, lisse et blance comme le givre, ses yeux pâles trahissait une sorte de divinité aveuglante, ses lèvres ne formaient ni sourire ni grimace, mais une froideur et une neutralité surprenantes... Cette virginité et cette jeunesse étaient déformées cependant, car une blessure longue et large s'étendait contre sa joue gauche.

Elle portait une robe bleue, presque grise, qui s'écoulait sur l'herbe tant elle était longue, une cape sombre qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Ses mains étaient protégées de mitaines noires et opaques, et ses doigts fins se crispaient sur un chapelet retenu par une chaîne cuivrée.

Harry cessa tout mouvement. Il était stupéfait d'une telle apparition. Elle plongea ses yeux luminescents dans l'infini vert des pupilles de Harry, fouilla longtemps son regard, longtemps... Harry sentit une lame de fond l'envahir et le ramener à la surface, il flottait.

"Harry !"

Remus approchait à grands pas.

"Harry..." répéta-t-il. "Tu..."

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son corps se figea en apercevant l'étrangère. Sa pomme d'Adam effectua un étrange mouvement.

"Wibeka..." murmura-t-il. "Quelle surprise..."

 La femme ne laissa paraître aucune réaction. Elle détacha juste son regard de celui de Harry.

"Bonjour Remus."

Harry, toujours figé, promenait son regard de l'étrangère à Remus. Tous les deux se regardaient fixement, sans ciller, sans hausser un seul sourcil.

« Quinze ans… » dit Remus.

« Oui, quinze ans. Le quatre novembre. » précisa Wibeka.

« Oui, le quatre novembre, en effet… » approuva Remus.

« Harry… »

Tonks venait de les rejoindre. Elle posa un regard inquiet sur Harry qui restait lui-même sans réactions.

« Bonjour… » dit-elle à l'adresse de la femme, et elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Remus qui ne répondit rien.

« Je venais me recueillir sur la tombe de Lily, comme chaque semaine. » expliqua soudainement Wibeka.

« C'est vrai que tu as le temps de venir souvent. » répliqua Remus.

Un échange de regard rempli de sous-entendus s'effectua, et Wibeka se détourna de Remus pour faire face à Harry. Elle le scruta du bout des chaussures jusqu'aux fourches de ses cheveux noirs. Elle fit deux pas vers lui.

« Tu leur ressembles. » dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il leur ressemblait, oui.

Mais elle tendit sa main droite vers lui et il s'étonna de pas s'être reculé instinctivement.

Ses doigts blancs se posèrent sur son front et caressèrent la cicatrice.

« Il te l'a léguée, et elle te poursuit… Seize ans maintenant, si je ne m'abuse… »

Puis elle retira lentement sa main de la chaire glacée de Harry.

« J'étais sûre que je te verrais bientôt. » prononça-t-elle à Remus.

« Moi pas. » répondit aussitôt Remus. « Et pourtant je savais que tu venais ici… »

Elle haussa les épaules et fit volte-face, puis se dirigea vers la grande allée.

Remus, Harry et Tonks la regardèrent s'éloigner. Tonks s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais elle sursauta lorsque Wibeka s'arrêta.

« Que s'est-il passé… en quinze ans ? » demanda Wibeka. Mais ce n'était pas une question. Cela ressemblait à un râle, à un cri de désespoir, à un dernier hurlement qui laissait place à la morte amère et noire.

« Que s'est-il passé en quinze ans ? » répéta-t-elle, et elle se retourna, en regardant Remus comme si elle l'affrontait. « Le mur s'est-il écroulé ? Avons-nous tous disparu ? Mais que de fantômes dans ces allées… Avons-nous tous enterré nos armes ? Notre tristesse est-elle telle que nos ardeurs de combattants se sont éteintes avec ceux qui sont partis ? Avons-nous sombré dans la faiblesse la plus lâche en quinze ans… ? »

Elle attendait une réponse. Son visage n'avait pas changé de couleur, ses sourcils ne s'étaient pas froncés, ses lèvres ne s'étaient pas crispées. Ca lui aurait été impossible. Harry pensa que cette femme était un spectre qui avait pris une apparence humaine… Près de la pierre, lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il avait songé que si elle avait été un fantôme, cela ne l'aurait nullement étonné.

Dans le silence, Remus s'approcha.

« Sirius est tombé, Wibeka… »

La femme cilla. Elle effleura l'épaule de Remus de ses doigts agiles.

« Je le savais… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle qui respirait la fatalité.

Sous sa robe ample, Harry devina ses jambes céder. Un fantôme dont les jambes cédaient, c'était peu commun… Alors que son visage ne dégageait aucune expression, que sa poitrine ne semblait ressentir aucun affre, que ses membres ne semblait subir aucun changement, il se dégageait pourtant à ce moment de Wibeka une souffrance dure et particulière, semblable à la lame blanche d'un couteau sur la peau.

Harry fut pris d'un tournis. Il porta sa main à son front et s'accroupit sur le sol avant de tomber. Tonks se pencha et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Harry, viens… » dit-elle. « Lève-toi, viens… »

Il essaya d'obéir et réussit à se tenir debout dans un équilibre précaire. Dans le calme désertique de la Lande, c'était cette absence de tout qui le frappait plus qu'un tremblement de terre et ébranlait son équilibre physique et mental.

Il gagna l'allée avec Tonks qui le soutenait et tous deux s'assirent, un peu plus loin, sur un banc de vieux bois. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas mieux. Tonks décida de sortir de la Lande, et entraîna Harry au gigantesque portail.

Quand Harry fut sorti, son cœur cessa de battre. Il porta les mains à son flanc gauche et courba le dos, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge et il eut la plus grande difficulté à ne pas tomber sur le gravier. Tonks se retourna et son visage pâlit considérablement.

« Harry ? »

Il ne pouvait répondre. Enfin son cœur émit un battement faible. Mais la douleur le submergea soudain. Il eut la sensation d'être écorché de toute part par un vent rapide et cruel. Tout monde extérieur tournait et tournait encore, les couleurs se confondaient. Il entendait vaguement Tonks l'appeler et crier. Il fit quelque pas difficiles en avant et s'appuya contre le mur de meulière.

« Aïe… »

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, osant prier pour que tout s'arrête, osant supplier un Dieu de le ramener à la vie et à l'absence de douleur. Serrant les dents, fermant les yeux, il attendit.

Puis soudainement, deux mains le relevèrent.

« Harry. »

« Harry. »

« Harry. »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Remus lui faisait face, le visage crispé et soucieux.

« Où as-tu mal ? Ta cicatrice ? »

Harry tenta de ravaler ses sanglots. Il avait trop pleuré ces derniers jours. Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Ca lui faisait trop mal de penser, mais il voulait, il désirait se souvenir… 

« Non… » dit-il. Deux larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues, pénétrèrent dans ses lèvres.

Remus eut un petit mouvement de tête. Il se tourna vers Tonks.

« On l'emmène… » dit-il.

Elle acquiesça. Harry sentit son corps s'évanouir sous un sortilège de Remus et son esprit lui échapper. Il n'avait plus mal…

Il se réveilla en sueur. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le matelas rapiécié. Il passa sa main sur son front brûlant.

« Du calme… » dit une voix.

C'était Tonks. Elle le regardait doucement, ses cheveux en arrière. Il passa sa main sur sa bouche.

« C'est un cauchemar. On est là. »

La respiration saccadée, il esquissa un sourire.

« Merci… »

Il parcoura la pièce du regard. Il y avait un fauteuil poussiéreux, un mobilier épuré…

« On est… au Chaudron Baveur ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Tonks acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

« Oui… Il est bientôt dix-sept heures, on n'allait pas rentrer, tu vois… »

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dix-sept heures.

**

Voilà, un peu moins long que le chapitre 2, qui (j'ai vérifié) était en fait le plus long.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre très vite, vive l'inspiration… Mais j'ai encore changé mon plan (honte sur moi)

Merci à Lisia, Jeanne d'Arc et Noella, ça m'encourage énormément ! J

Quant à Mara-Jade, et bien tu vois, Harry… Le gouffre. Quant à la confrontation, attends encore un peu… chapitre prochain normalement.

Tilicho, tu dis toujours la même chose, cher nèfle ! :o Tu pourrais critiquer un peu ? Heu… oups, pardon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, hé ^_^ Ne te défoule pas sur mes fics, pitié… Merci à toi !

Chère Aranel, le champ ne m'est absolument pas venu à l'esprit en voyant celui de derrière mon immeuble, étant donné que celui-ci est un terrain de foot, alors que celui de Remus s'étend sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres… Dans le genre landes du milieu de l'Angleterre…

Silver, merci énormément. C'est absolument merveilleux de penser qu'on peut toucher quelqu'un avec ce qu'on écrit, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Merci, merci… Alors voilà, un chapitre pour toi !


	4. Le Jardin Secret

**Titre** : Les Sangs sorciers

**Auteur** : Neko-oh, disponible sur neko_enju@hotmail.com, et si besoin, kawaii_neko@hotmail.com …

**Spoilers** : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de Harry Potter, et la fic "Quelle heure est-il au paradis" écrite en concert avec Tilicho

**Résumé** : Sixième tome - Des larmes de javel, des promenades de fantômes. Alors que le monde se renverse pour de bon, Harry Potter remonte le temps à travers la mémoire des autres.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne touche aucun argent (j'en aurais pourtant bien besoin), vous reconnaîtrez les personnages dont la création me revient, les autres étant les fruits de l'imagination de Madame J.K.Rowling dont je deviendrais plus tard l'elfe de maison pour la remercier d'avoir créé Harry Potter. Le monde de celui-ci lui appartient bien évidemment également et… hum, pardon. Début de chapitre.

**Remerciements** : Sacha qui me fournit en musiques inspirantes, les compositeurs et interprètes des œuvres en question.

_A Antoine pour son ironie et sa perplexité tant rassurantes, et qui me considère comme une fille agréable…_

Chapitre 4 : Le Jardin Secret

Harry posa deux pieds sur le sol. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Un geste instinctif. Tonks le regardait avec un regard désemparé, un sourire triste se baladait sur ses lèvres.

« Il faut y aller… »

Harry acquiesça. Il se leva et prit sa veste qui était accrochée à un cintre au bois effacé et à demi rongé par les termites.

« Tu… »

Il se tourna. Tonks l'observait, les bras croisés et se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Tu vas mieux… ? »

« Oui. » mentit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était plus cette douleur physique semblable à des écorchures, c'était un poison lancinant qui traversait ses pensées. Une sorte d'absence, une sorte de néant plus insupportable encore que la souffrance… La Lande. Ce grand espace blanc et gris, beige et mort. L'herbe sans vie, les arbres sans sèves, les murmures, les pleurs, la fin, ces vies gâchées, ce recueillement malsain, des assassins qui pouvaient se promener parmi les tombeaux de leurs victimes, et Wibeka. Une connaissance de ses parents, certainement… Une exilée, peut-être. Elle ne savait rien. Elle ignorait la disparition de Sirius, elle réapparaissait soudainement à Remus, comme un spectre surgi des méandres d'un esprit torturé.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte, le dos contre le chêne. Tonks fit un pas, elle semblait hésiter.

« Tu as le droit d'en avoir assez. » dit-elle finalement.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Peut-être. » répondit-il d'une voix amère.

« Tu as le droit. » affirma Tonks.

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria Harry. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Tonks recula, surprise, puis attrapa sa veste verte et suivit Harry qui avait déjà ouvert la porte et traversait le couloir sombre.

Il descendait les escaliers lorsqu'une femme le dépassa, sa longue robe frôlant les vêtements de Harry. Celui-ci reconnut Caroline Arcand, qui lui lança un regard qui mélangeait ironie et cruauté, un sourire fin sur ses lèvres rouges. Harry déglutit difficilement. Il sentit les ongles de Tonks s'enfoncer dans son dos et ses mains le pousser pour qu'il descende plus vite, ce qu'il fit. Tonks se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui souffla dans l'oreille : « Traverse vite la salle et sors dans la cour. »

Harry se faufila à travers les tables, des bancs, des verres d'hydromel et des sorciers brailleurs. Lorsque enfin il fut arrivé au bar, Tom lui laissa le passage et, suivi de Tonks, il pénétra dans la petite cour pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Remus avait déjà ouvert le passage et ne dit mot quand il les aperçut. Tonks le rejoignit.

Le chemin de traverse était aussi peu animé qu'à midi. Et déjà, certains commerçants fermaient les portes et leur boutiques à coup de sortilèges. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait la sensation de marcher dans un cauchemar. L'ambiance était lourde et oppressante comme dans les rêves où la fuite seule est importante.

« Harry ? » Remus l'avait appelé. Harry le regarda. « Leah Parker tient son cabinet juste entre Gringott et Mrs Guipure. C'est un endroit tellement minuscule que tu vas forcément le voir. »

« Je… j'y vais tout seul ? »

« Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'au hall… » proposa Tonks.

« Non » assura rapidement Harry. « Non non, pas la peine, j'y vais. »

« On t'attend devant. » indiqua Remus.

Harry acquiesça et tourna les talons. Il longea le vaste mur de Gringott et se trouva rapidement devant quatre marches de pavé qui donnait sur une petite porte en vitraux bleus. Elle tenait sur un pan de mur d'un petit mètre. Une inscription argentée était inscrite à côté d'une chaîne en bronze : « Sonnez puis entrez. » Harry tira sur la chaîne, ce qui entraîna un joli bruit de cloche, puis il tourna la poignée et entra.

Il se trouvait dans une entrée sombre le papier peint était d'un gris peu avenant aucune lumière ne venait de l'extérieur, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Du plafond s'échappait difficilement une lumière blafarde qui traversait un verre poli. Un couloir obscur se trouvait sur la gauche. Harry hésita à s'asseoir sur le sofa au velours vert-de-gris, puis renonça car les pieds de bois semblaient rongés par les mites. Il attendit donc debout, les bras croisés.

Il se sentait comme au fond… ça ressemblait à cette sensation de gouffre et d'apesanteur tout en même temps. Il avait faim mais se sentait nauséeux. Faim sans avoir faim. Le ventre lourd de vide. Les mains à la fois affolées et léthargiques. Affolées de quoi… ? Affolées de vivre, affolées de vivre, affolées d'être les armes d'une conscience trop inconsciente. Affolées du temps qui passait… Et pionnes des indications qu'on leur donnait. Incroyablement impuissantes… et tellement importantes pourtant.

« Mr. Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Du couloir noir venait de surgir une dame âgée, qui portait une robe noire et à col montant, semblable à celle d'une gouvernante de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle.

« Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Elle disparut dans le couloir sombre. Harry la suivit. Très vite, elle s'arrêta et il l'entendit pousser une porte. Le couloir s'éclaira brusquement. La vieille dame le poussa dans la pièce et la porte se referma sur lui.

La pièce avait pour murs de grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres magnifiquement rangés. Le sol était recouvert de parquet de bois foncé, et, près d'une fenêtre assez large qui donnait, pour une raison obscure et totalement impensable, sur l'océan (Harry vit même une mouette se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre), se tenait un bureau auquel une femme était assise.

C'était une sorcière d'une trentaine d'années. Elle portait une robe grise, un chignon blond hautement coiffé sur le crâne et des lunettes rectangulaires qui encadraient un regard bleu électrique.

« Bonjour, Mr. Potter. »

Elle se leva et tendit une main froide. Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le bureau. Mrs. Parker se rassit également et entreprit de sortir d'une pochette en cuir des parchemins soigneusement rangés.

« Bien. Vous vous déclarez Mr. Harry James Potter, né le trente-et-un juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt. »

« Oui… »

« Je vais procéder à la lecture du testament de Mr. Sirius Edouard  Black.

_'Moi, Mr Sirius Edouard_ _Black, né le deux avril mille neuf cent soixante, déclaré sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue à Mr Harry James Potter, mon filleul, tout ce que je possède._

_                                                           e onze octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt quatorze_

_'_

Harry observa Mrs. Parker avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Pardon ? »

« Mr. Sirius Black vous a légué tous ses biens. Entre autre sa demeure, au douze Grimmauld lace… »

Harry s'étouffa et fit un bond en avant.

« QUOI ? »

« … et tout ce qu'elle contient, ainsi que son compte à la banque Gringott… »

Harry se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, stupéfait.

« ... et… Mr. Potter ? Vous êtes livide. »

Harry tenta de répondre quelque chose mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Mrs. Parker agita sa baguette en bois blanc d'un bref mouvement de main et fit apparaître une bouteille d'alcool fort ainsi qu'un verre à whisky. Elle remplit le verre et le tendit à Harry.

« Buvez ça d'un coup sec, ça ira mieux. »

« Je ne bois pas » articula Harry tant bien que mal. « Ca ira. »

« _Buvez._ » ordonna Leah Parker. Son regard ressemblait étrangement à celui du professeur Mac Gonagall.

Harry prit le verre et but le verre en entier, sous le regard insistant de la notaire. L'alcool se propagea dans sa gorge et il toussa un peu.

« Bien. Reprenons. » décida Mrs. Parker en se replongeant toute entière à ses papiers. « J'aurais besoin de votre signature juste ici. De toutes façons je vous dupliquerais le testament, afin que vous gardiez un œil sur cette déclaration. »

Harry prit la plume sur le bureau d'une main tremblante et signa dans un coin du parchemin que lui indiquait le doigt impeccable de Mrs. Parker.

« Parfait. Je vous remercie de votre présence, Mr. Potter. »

Harry se leva en même temps qu'elle. Elle lui serra la main une fois de plus et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Nous serons, de toutes manières, amenés à nous revoir je suppose. Au revoir. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Harry se retrouvait dans le couloir sombre. Il s'adossa au mur un instant. Il était dans un rêve. Oui, il rêvait. C'était trop... Il se redressa et franchit le couloir noir, puis sortit définitivement du cabinet. Le chemin de Traverse ressemblait à ces centre de vacances désertées dès la pleine saison achevée. Le vent qui soufflait emportait quelques feuilles qui semblaient avoir compris, elles aussi, que l'été n'en était pas vraiment un, et que peut-être l'automne était déjà arrivé. Harry traversa la rue. Sur le rebord d'une fontaine dont l'eau s'était évaporée, Tonks et Remus étaient assis. Ils discutaient entre eux à voix très basse, et se turent lorsque ils virent Harry. Ce dernier se laissa choir sur la pierre blanche, à côté de Remus. Il plongea son regard dans le vague, dans l'atmosphère silencieuse et désertique. Remus se pencha vers lui.

« Tu veux aller à Grimmauld Place… ? »

Harry sentit un nœud naître dans sa gorge. Il fit un mouvement de tête pour acquiescer.

La porte grise. La petite maison encastrée. L'architecture ancienne. Harry ferma les yeux.

Tout cela semblait d'une cruauté insupportable et pourtant, ni Leah Parker en lui confiant le testament de Sirius, ni Remus en le conduisant ici, ni même Tonks qui tentait de parler avec lui, ne souhaitaient lui faire de mal, bien au contraire. Bien au contraire.

« Harry… La maison doit te reconnaître. Normalement, un sort a été pratiqué par Sirius avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Pose ta main sur la poignée et donne ton nom. »

Harry plaça ses doigts et sa paume gelés – comme si l'été avait décidé de badiner avec l'hiver – sur la poignée d'argent.

« Je suis… Harry Potter. »

La maison sembla être parcourue d'une onde d'eau rouge et or, et la porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic métallique.

« Cette maison t'appartient officiellement et magiquement… » dit Remus avec une ébauche de sourire. Harry ne répondit rien et entra dans le hall silencieux. Les tableaux somnolaient doucement. Harry avança à pas de loups. Le portemanteau ne supportait aucun vêtement, pas même l'éternelle longue cape noire de Sirius. Harry dépassa les portraits, feignit de ne pas les remarquer et entra dans la cuisine désertée. Un filet de poussière scintillait. Il porta son regard sur la grande table. Tout cela lui appartenait. Ce qu'il pensait être à un monde différent. Un serpent d'argent scintilla sur la cheminée. Harry détourna le regard. Tonks entra à son tour dans la pièce et balaya les meubles du regard. Harry pouvait voir les souvenirs se peindre dans ses prunelles vertes. Il tourna les talons et se rua dans le couloir, puis monta quelques marches, et enfin se tourna face à qui était adossé contre l'encadrement de l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Je pars… reprendre… connaissance des pièces. »

Remus émit un hochement de tête. Harry grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Il ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte de bois blanc, grisé par le temps, étouffé par la poussière. La chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi avec Ron, l'été dernier, était à nouveau couverte d'une couche épaisse de grains gris il vit même une araignée grimper au plafond, affolée par le bruit. Les lits étaient faits. On aurait dit ceux de deux fantômes. Il s'accroupit et scruta les lames du parquet. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait… un secret entre deux bouts de bois, peut-être, ou un sourire dessiné dans les cendres, un regard trop noir dans le sol dévoré par les termites… Et sous ses doigts anxieux, il trouva une ligne, fine, mince, juste une entaille par terre. Il se pencha et cligna des yeux. Il se leva, déplaça une armoire vide contre le mur. C'était une trappe. Un anneau rouillé y était incrusté. Son index s'y glissa, et doucement souleva la trappe. Celle-ci offrait un passage… Une lumière bleue s'infiltra et se refléta dans les yeux de Harry, qui devinrent turquoises l'espace d'un instant. Harry se glissa dans le carré sombre. Il atterrit sur un sol jonché de feuilles de papier, dans un froissement étrange. Il se releva avec lenteur. Sa main se glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et empoigna sa baguette.

« _Lu…_ »

Mais la formule se coinça dans sa gorge. Outre la lumière bleutée, mais ternie, qui s'échappait de tout le mur d'en face, l'éclat d'un miroir s'était révélé. Harry s'en approcha, posa sa main sur le rebord, le faisait légèrement basculer. Une étincelle lumineuse se produit, et se refléta contre un autre miroir, posé sur une étagère, qui lui-même se déposa contre un troisième miroir, au plafond, et le phénomène se produisit de façon rapide et divine, une dizaine de miroirs étant répandus dans la pièce la pièce fut baignée de lumière. Harry cligna des yeux, aveuglé. Il lança un regard sur les murs. Des posters, des affiches, des armoires, des étagères, des objets insolites, des rideaux, tout cela en pêle-mêle à travers la chambre comme si on était parti trop vite… L'architecture de la chambre était étrange. Le sol, outre les papiers qui le jonchaient, était un patchwork de tapis diverses et variés. Le mur bleu était un aquarium géant, surmonté d'une sorte de mezzanine, composée purement et simplement d'un lit à baldaquin auquel on accédait apparemment par l'intermédiaire d'une corde. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers un coin de la pièce couvert d'affiches. Des motos… D'anciens groupes de rock moldus… Harry pouvait entendre résonner quelques accords de guitare rien qu'à l'évocation de ces noms brillants. Il recula d'un pas et failli s'affaler sur le sol. Son pied avait glissé contre un cahier assez volumineux sa couverture était en tissu pourpre. Harry l'ouvrit délicatement, à la première page :

_Journal_

_Années 75-76_

_Sirius Black_

Le givre se répandit dans son cœur. Néanmoins, il tourna cette page.

« 1er septembre 1975

Ce que j'appellerais le premier jour de cette année. Ce qu'on nomme jour de l'an n'a aucune importance, si elle n'est numérique. Difficile de tenir un journal dans un dortoir si agité. Même quand je me tiens tranquille, les autres s'entraînent mutuellement… L'été fut insupportable de chaleur. Mais rien n'est comparable aux rayons brûlants qui se dégagent des meubles de ma… « maison », « foyer ». Le bois suinte. Une horreur. Combien de fois Poudlard aura été refuge pour des fugitifs comme moi ? »

Changements.

« 15 novembre 1975

La pleine Lune n'a jamais arboré un rayon si souriant. La forêt paraît incroyablement souriante. J'aime mon totem. C'est agréable de gambader, l'herbe fraîche sous mes pattes noires. De quoi oublier les journées désastreuses. C'est incroyable comme un individu peut trouver plus de plaisir à flairer les traces des autres plutôt que la sienne. Snivellus serait-il heureux si j'allais fouiller dans sa malle ? Miss Skeeter serait-elle allègre à l'idée même que je potine dans son dos tordu sur elle et ses étranges agissements ? Evans adorée s'amuserait-elle si je lui avouais que nous savons tout sur elle ? Oui, tout. »

Changements.

« 17 janvier 1976

J'ai toujours adoré fêter les anniversaires. Quel dommage que Evans adorée n'aime pas nos cadeaux. James s'était appliqué pourtant. Qui n'aime pas les cafards sous l'oreiller et se retrouver engluée à son lit ? C'est charmant, comme situation. »

Changements.

« 23 mars 1976

Je HAIS les retenues avec Rogue.

Je HAIS les retenues avec Rogue.

Je HAIS les retenues avec Rogue.

Je HAIS les retenues avec Rogue.

Je HAIS les retenues avec Rogue.

Je HAIS les retenues avec Rogue.

Je DETESTE me retrouver avec une peau à pois bleus.

Je DETESTE me retrouver avec une peau à pois bleus.

Je DETESTE me retrouver avec une peau à pois bleus.

Je DETESTE me retrouver avec une peau à pois bleus.

Je DETESTE me retrouver avec une peau à pois bleus.

Je DETESTE me retrouver avec une peau à pois bleus.

Evans adorée NE SUPPORTE PAS de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

Evans adorée NE SUPPORTE PAS de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

Evans adorée NE SUPPORTE PAS de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

Evans adorée NE SUPPORTE PAS de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

Evans adorée NE SUPPORTE PAS de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

Evans adorée NE SUPPORTE PAS de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons. »

Changements.

« 21 juin 1976

Je l'ai croisée, ce matin. C'était elle. Je sais que c'était elle. Pourquoi, comment, à quel moment, peu importe. Un tout. Sa façon de marcher, ailleurs et présente en même temps, les mèches noisette qui tombaient dans son dos, ou peut-être ses lèvres chantantes je ne sais pas. J'aime une parfaite inconnu. Oh non, je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas. Tou cela paraît beaucoup trop compliqué.

On rencontre des moldus, à Pré-au-Lard… elle était au bras de Evans.

Demain, je l'aurais oubliée. »

Un claquement sec. Harry avait refermé le journal. Il le reposa doucement par terre. Son regard embrassa alors une peinture, accrochée juste à côté d'un des miroirs. C'était une aquarelle… une maison ensoleillée et bordée d'arbres… Des photos étaient épinglées un peu partout. Des adolescents souriant, des adolescents surpris, des adolescents plus qu'adolescents, à jamais adolescents. Sur une étagère, des lettres. Des enveloppes qui se chevauchent. Un papier trop léger pour qu'on puisse ne pas se sentir attiré. Harry tendit la main. Ses doigts touchaient presque le papier, et déjà brûlaient de l'avoir effleuré. Harry remit sa main dans sa poche. Le repère secret d'un Sirius Black  de quinze ans… L'amas d'objets se refermait sur lui. Harry tourna la tête et s'enfuit. Il courut, ouvrit une porte ronde vaguement dissimulée derrière un miroir, se cogna à un couloir noir, longea un mur rugueux, ouvrit, deux, trois, quatre portes qui s'avérèrent donner sur des placards à balais, se cogna à une énième embrasure et se retrouva dehors. Il perdit l'équilibre, ses pieds se cognèrent contre de la terre et il tomba dos contre l'herbe. Il entendit la porte claquer. Il se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. La façade paraissait gigantesque, semblable au visage sombre d'un dragon. Il prit appui grâce à ses bras et se releva doucement. C'était un jardin. Un minuscule jardin circulaire, entouré de gigantesques murs de pierre grise. L'herbe était verte, les dalles grises elles aussi. Au milieu du jardin se mouvait doucement une balançoire dont les cordes rongées se retenaient à la branche d'un grand arbre. Harry s'approcha des murs, dépassant la balançoire. Ils étaient couverts de ronces. Il tapa des poings contre la pierre, ressentant avec douleur les épines s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais elle ne bougea pas, aucune fissure n'apparut, et le jardin demeura désespérément rond et immobile. Il faisait incroyablement froid pour un jour de juillet. Le ciel avait revêtu une robe terne et délavée. Harry appuya son front contre les ronces et se laissa glisser contre elles. Assis, il replia ses jambes contre son torse. La balançoire grinça. Un serpent était gravé contre le bois mort. Deux larmes salées peignirent les yeux de Harry d'une teinte pâle. Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, cligna des yeux. Une tristesse lourde et emmêlée naquit dans sa gorge. La douleur était tellement insupportable… Il laissa échapper un sanglot. Ses mains blanches étranglaient un responsable invisible, une souffrance fatale. Il croyait s'enfoncer dans la terre et chuter jusqu'à oublier.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une personne entra dans le jardin dépéri. Elle marchait tranquillement, avec ce calme de l'absent perplexe qui possède ce recul et cette responsabilité forte, rassurante, et tellement insupportable pour les paniqués orgueilleux. Une main caressa la corde mitée de la balançoire. Une silhouette contempla, et se pencha.

« Harry… »

L'interpellé pria pour que ses pleurs disparaissent. Il releva la tête. Les yeux bruns de Ginny le regardaient sans aucune émotion. Ses cheveux roux encadraient son visage ovale, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« On est arrivé il y a quelques minutes… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un jardin ici. » déclara-t-elle doucement.

« Oui. » répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle lui prit la main.

« On est là. »

Silence, un reniflement.

« Hm ? On est là. D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Tout venait tout naturellement et d'une manière irraisonnée. Ginny le scrutait et un sourire agréable se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ah… peu de garçons ont des mouchoirs sur eux. Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en papier. Il rougit légèrement et le prit.

« Tu le garderas. C'est une invention de mes tendres et chers frères. Il se nettoie automatiquement, tu peux soi-disant le garder toute ta vie à moins de le perdre. »

Il sécha ses larmes et rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche.

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie » répondit Ginny.

Le ciel se couvrit.

« Il n'y a pas idée de venir ici tout seul… » murmura-t-elle pour Harry.

« Je n'ai pas pensé… »

« Il faut » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu ne viendras plus tout seul. Ce sont des histoires à envoyer une vie en l'air. Personne n'a envie que tu t'en ailles, de quelques manières que ce soient. »

« J'ai l'impression... »

Il se tut. Elle lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle écouterait si…

« … de sans cesse manquer d'air. »

Il rit.

« C'est stupide, hein ? J'ai l'impression de plus avoir la force de respirer. De plus… »

Son rire se perdit et il déploya une grande concentration pour ne pas pleurer.

« Je comprends… » assura-t-elle gentiment.

Ils demeurèrent sans bouger, adossés au mur. Une goutte d'eau tomba du ciel ombrageux.

« On rentre ? » proposa Ginny.

« Ce serait préférable. »

Ils se levèrent et regagnèrent la petite porte.

*

Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Chapitre écrit avec de grandes difficultés. J'avais le plan depuis très longtemps [je l'ai encore modifié cependant…], les images, les situations, les dialogues dans la tête, mais j'ai eu d'énormes problèmes pour les retranscrire sous formes de mots et de phrases construites. Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins bien que ce que je voulais donner au départ [de toutes façons c'est toujours comme ça, mais là c'est pire. Une vraie catastrophe pour moi.]  J'ai donc mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, espérant que l'inspiration des mots reviendrait [pour l'inspiration de la narration, aucun problème.]

Je ne sais pas si le chapitre 5 va venir très vite… Peut-être que oui, peut-être non…

Aux reviewers :

Vert, merci infiniment ! ^_^ Tes fics à toi sont géniales, par ailleurs !

Fanatique… waw, génial ! Des compliments pariels me font très plaisir !

Narouko, merci beaucoup à toi !

Le lecteur anonyme est également grandement remercié ^_^

Merci Unomy ^_^

Jeanne d'Arc, j'en rougis devant mon écran !

Silver, merci mille fois. Tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir…

Tilicho, demoiselle, merci pour tes compliments et tes critiques… Huhu.

Chère Alana, quel plaisir de te voir ! J'aime énormément Chrestomanci. Ca a baigné toute mon enfance.

Shinia Marina, merci beaucoup ! La suite, la voici !

Dumati, merci beaucoup… et désolée, je ne suis pas allée très vite pour les raisons ci-dessus.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne… sinon, il a toutes mes excuses ! Qu'il se manifeste !

N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon profil pour lire mes autres fanfics, et passez également là-bas :

www.fanfiction.net/~speropatronum

C'est ma collaboration avec Tilicho…

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent… et aux poseurs de review [Merci infiniment à vous, tout cela m'encourage à continuer cette fic !]

Ah oui, une dernière chose, allez voir _Elephant_ de Gus Van Sant !

Quant au titre du chapitre… inspiré évidemment du livre et film. J'aime la musique de ce dernier. Encore une grande partie de mon enfance…

A la prochaine !


	5. Respiration et Pharmacie

**Titre** : Les Sangs sorciers

**Auteur** : Neko-oh, disponible sur neko_enju@hotmail.com, et si besoin, kawaii_neko@hotmail.com …

**Spoilers** : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de Harry Potter, et la fic "Quelle heure est-il au paradis" écrite en concert avec Tilicho.

**Résumé** : Sixième tome - Des larmes de javel, des promenades de fantômes. Alors que le monde se renverse pour de bon, Harry Potter remonte le temps à travers la mémoire des autres.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne touche aucun argent (j'en aurais pourtant bien besoin), vous reconnaîtrez les personnages dont la création me revient, les autres étant les fruits de l'imagination de Madame J.K.Rowling dont je deviendrais plus tard l'elfe de maison pour la remercier d'avoir créé Harry Potter. Le monde de celui-ci lui appartient bien évidemment également et… hum, pardon. Début de chapitre.

**Remerciements** : Ceux qui m'encouragent, mes reviewers à qui je réponds à la fin de ce chapitre, aux chansons : Clocks, Warning Sign, Trouble, toutes trois de Coldplay, It's been a While de Staind, Grace de la BO de Jin-Roh, Lost Lullaby de Lacuna Coil.

_A Ginny qui trouve les mots que j'aimerais murmurer, à Harry dont la place de préféré ne permet pas d'échapper à mes lubies imaginaires..._

Chapitre 5 - Respiration et Pharmacie

« Harry ! »

Le visage rond de Mrs. Weasley, la ride fine et douce qui embellissait son sourire fort, ses yeux bruns brillant et enveloppant chaque enfant, ses bras vigoureux, son châle vert Harry se retrouva enserré d'une présence maternelle et plaisante.

Il sourit et rendit maladroitement son étreinte à Mrs.Weasley. Celle-ci recula et le contempla avec tendresse.

« Je suis contente de te voir ici. Je m'inquiétais, tu sais… »

Ginny se débarrassait de sa veste en cuir qu'elle accrocha au portemanteau. En se retournant trop vite, elle effleura le rideau qui recouvrait le portrait de Mrs.Black. Elle se figea, imposant d'un regard l'immobilité de tous. Mais aucun cri désagréable ne retentit, et elle put reposer son pied sur le sol tandis que Mrs.Weasley, Harry, Tonks et Remus qui les observaient de la cuisine purent inspirer une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Nymphadora s'approcha et Ginny la rejoint avec un large sourire. L'apprentie Auror interrogea Ginny sur ses vacances. A ce que put en comprendre Harry, la température hivernale s'était également abattue dans les foyers.

« Ron est là ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr. Il te cherchait à l'étage avec les autres… »

« Et Hermione ? »

Mrs. Weasley dodelina de la tête.

« Elle n'est pas là… Ses parents ont insisté pour qu'elle reste avec eux cet été. »

Harry lui signala d'un regard qu'il avait compris.

« Comment ils… enfin… » tenta d'interroger.

« Plutôt bien, pour des gens insensibles à la magie qui apprennent que leur fille de quinze ans est sans cesse en danger de mort dans le monde où ils la laissent vivre… » répondit Ginny de loin.

Tonks les regardait avec un regard absent et songeur. Remus s'affairait dans la cuisine. Harry l'entendait ouvrir et fermer des tiroirs à grande vitesse.

« Ils… ils la laissent retourner à Poudlard ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Oui, heureusement. » assura Mrs. Weasley.

« Que s'est-il passé depuis le début de l'été ? » s'empressa de demander Harry.

Un silence s'installa dans le couloir, et le visage de Sirius s'évertuant à convaincre qu'Harry, à quinze ans, était en droit de comprendre ce qui se passait, apparut dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il balaya cette vision de sa mémoire. Mrs. Weasley tressaillit et répondit lentement :

« Rien de… tellement important. Une disparition inquiétante d'un membre ministère, Vincent Elbow… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'instant. » conclut-elle en passant une main aimante dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« C'est la peur qui prend au ventre, c'est l'attente, c'est juste ça. » dit Ginny.

« _Juste _ça… » répéta Harry avec ironie.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« C'est mieux que des morts… »

« Ginny ! » s'offusqua Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny baissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Je vais rejoindre Ron. » dit Harry en grimpant les marches.

« Je te suis… » déclara Ginny.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent une à une les portes des chambres. Bonne autant que mauvaise idée : Harry découvrit les pièces avec étonnement – tout cela lui appartenait... – mais les nombreuses créatures qui somnolaient, attendaient, et s'étaient multipliés depuis des années, se réveillèrent avec une énergie incroyable et sautèrent aux cous de Harry et de Ginny. Les bêtes étaient, pour certaines, familières, mais d'autres étaient apparemment des spécimens rares, peut-être même non répertoriés au bureau des Créatures Magiques, remarqua Ginny avec un regard lourd d'accusations lorsque ils eurent vivement refermé la porte d'une salle de bain grouillante de cafards géants, à la carapace pourpre.

« Tu crois que… » demanda Harry, hésitant.

« La famille Black ne semblait pas être des plus blanches d'après ce que… »

Ginny s'interrompit. Elle semblait réfléchir. Harry détourna les yeux.

« Ce que Sirius nous a dit. » acheva-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Harry lui lança un regard vitreux. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Il faut prononcer son nom. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

Harry sentait son épaule gauche frotter contre le mur qui semblait tomber en poussière quand on s'y appuyait trop.

« Pourtant… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ca fait trop mal. »

« Un temps pour tout, Harry ! » dit Ginny. « On ne doit pas s'enfermer à quinze ans, et pourtant c'est douloureux mais également confortable. La perte, quand on a notre âge, c'est toujours plus dur, plus fou. Mais on ne peut pas refuser de vivre parce que quelqu'un n'est plus là, pas nous, pas toi. »

« Je ne peux pas l'oublier ! » dit Harry. Il ne criait pas, mais il entendit sa voix comme maculée de poussière, de larmes.

« Qui te demande de l'oublier ? Sûrement pas nous ! C'est la dernière chose à faire. Je te demande juste – parce que je sais que ton mal va s'estamper – de continuer à respirer, à vivre, à marcher. Encore un peu. Et bientôt, tu le feras avec la même facilité qu'avant, peut-être même mieux qu'avant. Tu sauras que tu as vaincu ce contre quoi beaucoup d'adultes luttent et ne parviennent pas, ne gagnent pas… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit.

« C'est comme tous ces adolescents qui décident d'abandonner parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à ce qu'ils veulent. Ils savent pourtant pertinemment que s'ils continuaient, ils arriveraient un jour… »

Harry savait à quoi elle faisait référence. Le regard de Ginny était teinté d'une étrange couleur – une aquarelle de vécu, de souvenir, d'images.

« Pourquoi partent-ils alors ? » interrogea Harry doucement.

« Trop mal… » répondit-elle.

Harry gardait son regard posé contre le sol. Ils continuaient tous les deux d'avancer. Ils avaient fini cet étage et devraient, dans quelques pas, rejoindre le suivant par un escalier étroit. Soudain, Ginny se mit en travers du chemin de Harry qui à ce moment précis se cogna contre une lampe ternie survenant brusquement du mur avec un miaulement sonore.

« Promets-moi de ne pas partir. »

Il la scruta, surpris d'une pareille réaction.

« Promets-moi, promets-nous de ne pas faire comme eux, de continuer à respirer. »

Ses yeux étaient obstinés et suppliants à la fois, sa voix dure.

« Tonks m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé ce matin, à la Lande. Il faut respirer. »

« C'est venu… » commença-t-il.

« Oui, je sais, tout seul, mais il ne faut plus que ça vienne, il ne faut plus que ça arrive. Si ça se produit encore une fois, appelle au secours. Appelle-nous, on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour toi, on est juste là, c'est dérisoire, mais tu as besoin de nous en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir tout seul. »

Sa voix était maintenant saccadée, comme poursuivie. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je… »

Il hésita.

« Je promets. »

Ginny sourit.

« Merci. »

Il réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ce que Ginny lui avait dit, mais pourtant… Il avait promis.

Elle se retira de son chemin et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris, soudainement nonchalante.

« Viens, on finira bien par les trouver. »

Il passa sa main contre son crâne, à l'endroit où la lampe l'avait violemment frappé. Une bosse se formait lentement. Il grinça des dents.

Elle se tourna.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Une lampe assassine qui s'est matérialisée du mur. » répondit Harry.

« Tu vas devoir même domestiquer les lampes… » soupira Ginny.

« Tout le mobilier tu veux dire… Je parie que la moindre petite cuillère peut mordre. »

Elle éclata de rire et enjamba deux à deux les marches de l'escalier.

« Et ta blessure à l'œil gauche ? »

« Un Yurgel un peu méfiant. »

Fred siffla. Harry et Ginny avait trouvé les jumeaux dans une salle de bain du quatrième étage – ils étaient occupés à chercher dans une armoire d'apothicaire – et cherchaient désormais avec eux de quoi guérir les multiples égratignures, hématomes, bosses qu'ils s'étaient faits lors de la visite-recherche des deuxième, troisième et début du quatrième étages.

« Il y a vraiment des monstres, tu sais ! » confia Ginny à George qui les observait d'un air attentif.

« Vous êtes stupides de faire ça seuls. » dit-il calmement.

« Stupide dans ta bouche devient un compliment. » siffla Ginny.

« Et ce n'est rien par rapport au sens qu'il prend dans celle de Goyle – ou de Crabbe, au choix. »

« _Huile de Caramecas_… Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est que du Caramecas ? » questionna Fred.

« Demande à Tonks, avant d'être Auror elle voulait être professeur de Botanique… » conseilla Ginny.

« Vous avez trouvé des Bundimun ? » demanda George, tandis que Fred reniflait la bouteille qui contenait la mystérieuse huile de Caramecas.

« Tu te lances dans une entreprise de fabrication de Détergent ? » répliqua Ginny.

« Presque. Tu brûles. » répondit George.

« C'est répugnant ! » s'exclama Fred.

« Les Bundimun ? Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » approuva Ginny.

« Non, l'huile de Caramecas. » corrigea Fred.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Bundimun ? » demanda Harry. Il détestait montrer ses lacunes en matière de magie.

« Une chose dégoûtante qui vit sous les parquets. Ca ressemble à de la moisissure avec deux yeux, un truc immonde ! » décrivit Ginny, les yeux révulsés.

« Il y en avait une colonie dans la maison de grand-mère, tu te souviens ? » dit George, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Soigne les mal de dos et de gorge, solution cutanée… _Personne n'a des problèmes d'angine ou de colonne vertébrale ? » interrogea Fred.

« Non non ! » assurèrent les trois autres en observant l'infâme huile verte qui coulait, poisseuse, dans les doigts de Fred.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? J'ai ce qu'il faut… »

« Je te donne ma parole que tout va pour le mieux… » déclara Ginny en se reculant un peu des mains dégoulinantes de son frère.

Fred soupira et se leva pour se rendre à l'évier.

« Il va falloir des années pour remettre tout ça en ordre… » fit remarquer George en lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Harry savait qu'il parlait de la maison entière. Il ne savait même pas combien d'étages elle comptait. D'extérieur, elle semblait minuscule. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences de la magie… Et en arrivant à cet étage, il avait encore noté deux escaliers différents et trois passages secrets dans les murs.

« Tu es d'un pessimisme ! » protesta Ginny. « En y passant quelques semaines, intensivement et sérieusement, je peux t'assurer que dans un ou deux ans tout sera en place ! »

« On ne parle pas que du désordre ! Nom d'un dragon, il n'y a que l'évier de la cuisine qui marche ici ou quoi ? » cria Fred et qui donnait des coups violents contre l'émail.

« Evite de casser la tuyauterie, ce sera déjà ça de moins à refaire… » préconisa Harry d'un ton las. Il songea à tout ce que cette maison représenterait pour lui dorénavant. Ce serait énormément de travail… Difficile de penser qu'il était le propriétaire de cette demeure. C'était… C'était important de réussir à remettre cette maison en ordre. Il se souvenait du visage de Sirius, sombre, qui racontait, d'une voix acide, l'histoire de ses aïeux, le calvaire de ses jeunes années, il se rappelait de la chambre secrète, où tout semblait hurler le désir de l'évasion, plus fort encore que dans les autres chambres d'adolescents. Et les yeux de Ginny qui le priait d'agir, de décider… Son regard se posa contre un énième serpent d'argent gravé entre deux étagères. Pour Sirius, et pour lui aussi, ranger, mettre de l'ordre, nettoyer, métamorphoser les pièces comme il aurait pu métamorphoser le sombre avenir qui semblait se dessiner devant eux.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a tout pris… » déclara George en secouant le tiroir pour en faire tomber les derniers bouts de coton qui y demeuraient.

« Direction la chambre d'à côté ! » annonça Fred d'un ton guilleret. « On a repéré des coussins sauteurs, des antiquités ! »

« Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir » répondit Ginny en se levant. « Et toi tu ne bouges pas ! » ordonna-t-elle à Harry. Celui-ci se rassit sur le bord de la baignoire. Les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce (Fred s'obstinait à s'essuyer ses mains gluantes contre son pull sous le regard perplexe de Ginny) et la jeune sorcière brandit deux bouteilles de produit et des cotons qu'elle avait mis de côté en fouillant dans le tiroir.

« Tu saignes, je vais te soigner. Cette baignoire est à une hauteur parfaite. Tu es beaucoup trop grand pour moi maintenant. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, doucement, nerveusement. Il la dépassait d'un ou deux centimètres à peine. Ginny souriait, un coton imbibé d'eau entre l'index et le pouce droits et un autre coton, celui-ci submergé d'une lotion bleue et fumante, dans les doigts gauches. Elle nettoya d'abord la bosse et la plaie du front.

« Arrête de rire, je ne vais pas y arriver et tu vas te retrouver avec une peau bleue vif ! » averti-elle d'une voix légère, concentrée sur ses actes. Il s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Du concentrée de Huri-gabi. C'est une herbe africaine recommandée pour les petites blessures et tout ce qui ne veut pas coaguler. »

« Tu t'y connais en... ? »

« Médicomagie ? Un peu. »

« Tu veux être Médicomage ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

« C'est une de mes idées. Mais depuis un an je me demande si je ne peux pas encore plus utile autre part… Me battre vraiment… »

« Mais on a encore plus besoin de médecins que d'Aurors ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Elle s'occupa ensuite du filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

« Tu es allé à la petite cérémonie d'orientation ? »

« Avec Umbridge… oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »

« Auror… » répondit-il tout simplement.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« C'est fini… »

Et elle balança les bouteilles dans le tiroir.

« Tu ne te soignes pas ? »

« Je n'ai ni bosse ni plaies ouvertes, juste des bleus, ça va passer. » assura-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit.

« Viens. On va trouver Ron. »

Harry frappa délicatement sur la porte vert forêt qui s'offrait à lui. Ils avaient, il y a quelques couloirs, « réveillé » un fantôme qui les avait incendié pour leur impolitesse et leur manque de savoir-vivre : ils étaient entrés comme des voleurs dans _sa chambre, sans s'annoncer et sans frapper. Harry ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Ginny passa sa tête sous son bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à son tour. La pièce semblait calme. Elle comportait un vieux sofa gris, et des portraits accrochés sur les murs. Rien de plus._

« Le premier qui rit ne pourra plus entrer dans la Grande Salle sans supporter les ricanements des Serpentards. »

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent. Leurs yeux parcoururent la pièce, et lorsque Ginny leva les siens vers le haut, ils s'écarquillèrent la main de la sorcière vint tirer la manche de Harry, qui à son tour, observa le plafond. A demi enfoncé dans la voûte, le visage visible jusqu'aux oreilles, le torse à peine apparent, le bout des pieds et quelques doigts seulement présents, Ron les fixait, le visage impassible, les yeux fermés, comme résigné, concentré sur le calme qu'il se devait de garder. Ginny semblait pouvoir respecter la demande de son frère, elle paraissait plus stupéfaite qu'amusée. Harry, quant à lui, se contenta de demander… _Comment ?_

« Un sol de sables mouvants. J'ai rarement vécu plus désagréable. »

« Je te proposerais bien de monter et te de décrocher, mais étant donné qu'il est impossible de comprendre l'architecture de cette maison… » dit Harry, embarrassé.

« Trouve une solution. Ca fait une heure que j'appelle au secours sans succès. Et parlez plus fort, mes oreilles sont dans l'autre pièce.»

« On peut décoller le plafond et aviser de la pierre qui t'entoure après… » proposa Harry.

« Ca va abîmer cette superbe voûte ! » protesta Ginny.

« On ne peut pas penser à tout… »

« Quelle idée aussi de faire une pièce avec une moquette en sable mouvant… »

« Quelle idée de ne pas la fermer… »

« Quelle idée de s'y risquer… »

« Faites-moi sortir ! » dit Ron, interrompant l'échange.

« Un sort de découpe ? » dit Ginny, hésitante.

« On va le blesser. »

« Pas grave… »

Au regard noir que leur lança Ron, ils surent que c'était le moment d'agir. Ginny émit un lourd soupir.

« Quel calvaire d'avoir des frères pareils ! »

« Je ne parlais pas d'appeler les adultes quand je demandais une solution. » déclara Ron sèchement.

« Tu m'aurais vu faire la même chose que Lupin ? » répliqua Ginny.

Ron époussetait la poussière qui maculait son pull.

« Il ne te manque rien. C'est le principal non ? » demanda Harry.

Ron lui lança un œil qui semblait ne pas savoir, qui paraissait hésiter.

« Tu as raison… tu… enfin, tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas malade, tu… ? »

« Ca va. » répondit Harry.

Il songea qu'il y a quelques heures la réaction de son ami l'aurait énervé, dégoûté, déstabilisé. Mais il se rappelait de la voix de Ginny, de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit depuis, et les mots, les gestes de Ron ne provoquaient plus son indifférence. Tout comme, il supposait, les paroles de Tonks ne susciteraient plus en lui sa colère. La silhouette dégingandée de son ami, ses yeux perdus, sa voix tremblante, son bras qui massait son cou dans une fausse décontraction… Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'indulgence, et aussi de cette affection garçonne et fraternelle qui permet les regards mais défend les corps.

« Alors… ? »

Ron lui lança un regard interrogateur. Derrière eux, Ginny suivait, en silence.

« … Tes vacances… » précisa Harry.

Il gardait ses yeux baissés, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Ron semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Pas grand chose… A part que Bill est revenu avec… »

Il soupira.

« Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? »

« Je ne crois pas… » répondit Harry qui se retourna pour observer le visage de Ginny dont l'expression demeurait impassible.

« Fleur Delacours ! » déclara Ron.

Il semblait incroyablement sombre. Tellement que c'en était comique.

« J'étais persuadé qu'avec tout ça, il avait cessé de lui donner des cours ! Et bien non ! Monsieur continue à… »

« … Penser un peu à lui ! » finit Ginny. « Ils sortent ensemble ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry. « Mais de toutes façons on l'avait prévu, alors… »

« Absolument pas ! » détacha Ron.

« Elle est adorable. »

« Le problème n'est pas là. »

« Tu n'en reviens pas du vent d'il y a deux ans. »

« Non plus ! »

« Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » rétorqua Ron.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire et elle secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Et Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« Restée chez elle… »

Ron donna un coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire et provoqua un pli sur le tapis. Ses yeux s'étaient teintés de mélancolie.

« C'était assez extraordinaire de voir le calme avec lequel ses parents ont compris la situation. »

« Et elle ? »

« Juste minimisé la situation, avec tact, je crois, et puis… »

Ron s'interrompit. Il lança un regard perçant à Harry.

« Je suis nul pour mentir. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. »

Le jeune sorcier lança un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

« Elle sait toujours ce que chacun doit faire mais ça lui est impossible de se prodiguer à elle-même sa propre sagesse ! » s'exclama Ron.

« C'est difficile de se rendre compte de sa vulnérabilité lorsqu'on passe son temps à aider ses proches à accepter la leur… » protesta Ginny.

« C'était dur de la voir comme ça… »

« Elle a appelé au secours. Ce n'est pas Maman ni Papa qui lui ont proposé de l'aide. »

Ron se tut. Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

« On s'est vus à Londres et elle a demandé à nos parents de l'aider. Elle ne connaissait pas assez les événements, elle n'avait jamais expliqué à des moldus. Papa passe son temps à le faire, c'était plus facile pour lui. »

Harry acquiesça. Hermione qui savait toujours tout, Hermione qui conseillait, Hermione qui comprenait, qui pardonnait, qui exigeait de la raison, Hermione qui lui avait téléphoné, et Hermione qui perd pied, Hermione qui ne sait plus, qui hésite peut-être, qui implore de l'aide, parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire.

« C'est le désordre… » déclara Ginny.

Harry et Ron se concertèrent des yeux. Oui, c'était le désordre.

« J'ai faim ! On va aider à la cuisine ? »

La voix de Ginny, claire et forte, les retira de leur torpeur et ils la suivirent sans contester dans les escaliers. Ce ne fut que presque arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, que Ron s'arrêta sur sa marche, devant un tableau représentant Alfonse-Armand Black dont les yeux rouges brillaient, pour dire :

« Au fait… Bon anniversaire. »

Et Harry réalisa qu'il avait seize ans.

*

Chapitre cinq terminé.

J'ai fait de grandes découvertes notamment à propos de la mise en page, au niveau des lignes. Les espaces seront désormais moins importants…

Certains auront peut-être remarqué le changement de style, dû à l'apparition d'autres personnages qui partageront désormais une grande partie de la vie de Harry, du nombre de dialogues, et puis du changement d'humeur de Harry… plutôt positive, non ? Pas d'inquiètes pour ceux qui aimaient l'ambiance dépressive et mélancolique des premiers chapitres, il y en aura d'autres. L'état de Harry ne peut pas s'améliorer en quelques paroles. Mais les gens qui, comme Ginny, savent trouver la manière d'asperger de lumière les personnes qui en manquent cruellement, surviennent parfois et provoquent quelques brefs accès d'espoir, qui ne s'en vont pas forcément croissants dans les âmes et les corps.

Bon, j'ai gagné, je m'égare et maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

Ah oui, quelques adresses narcissiques mais qui m'amusent tellement :

  Un joli montage par Tilicho… Merci Tili !

  Et voici un de mes dessins sur un passage du chapitre 3… Il n'est pas excellent et un peu vite fait, mais enfin… Harry et Tonks, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu…

Et maintenant, passons aux reviews :

Chère Fanatique, tu me flattes énormément ! (mes chevilles…) Je suis contente si j'ai réussi à te satisfaire avec les quatre premiers chapitres. Allons voir maintenant si tu apprécies autant ce chapitre-ci…

Shinia Marina ! (au passage, allez voir là-bas = , plein de dessins et de textes, du yaoï, enfin de quoi vous remonter le moral lorsque vous êtes malades, fatiguée et déprimée et que vous savez pas quoi faire de votre journée de convalescente… surtout pour les filles en fait.) Je suis transportée dans un monde parallèle lorsque je lis ce genre de reviews… Non pas que je suis ravie de vous faire pleurer, mais savoir que j'ai réussi à toucher des gens, c'est la plus belle des récompenses (au risque de paraître clichée-natique, j'utilise cette expression qui me semble être la plus juste !) Le temps des pleurs finira peut-être par passer ! Il y aura en tout cas des passages de soleil, ou du moins de douceur. En fait mon histoire et mes personnages me surprennent au fur et à mesure que j'écris cette fic, le comble quand je passe ma vie à faire des plans, que je finis d'ailleurs par contourner ou ne pas respecter, involontairement, inconsciemment !... Enfin bref, je m'égare encore une fois. Merci Shinia !

Jeanne d'Arc, à cause de toi il m'est impossible de rentrer dans mes chaussures désormais ! Tsss ! (quoiqu'en fait c'est peut-être préférable étant donné que j'ai endurance demain…) C'est vraiment gentil et encourageant ! Mais ne te dénigre pas pour autant ! J'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil (et lirais bientôt en profondeur) ce que tu écris, et ça m'a l'air pas mal du tout ! Bon courage à toi !

Silver. Ah, encore un qui va lapider mon argent de poche en pommade pour chevilles enflées ! … Merci énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant… En espérant que tu ne trouves pas déplacée une ambiance plus… confiante. Merci d'être là. Merci beaucoup.

Baka Tili ! Non seulement tu reviews après tout le monde mais en plus tu comprends pas ce que j'écris ? Huhu. A défaut de t'expliquer en image : Harry est dans la chambre où il dormait pendant les vacances du tome 5, il regarde le sol, dans lequel est taillé une trappe, il ouvre la trappe, se glisse dans l'ouverture de la trappe et bim !, se retrouve dans la chambre de Sirius. Quant aux dates, je fais ce que je veux avec, Baka, va. Tu mériterais vraiment de boire du jus d'orange au nouvel an.

Chère Izabel, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Merci encore une fois à vous tous !

Si vous avez aimé, ou détesté, ou trouvé des détails dérangeants, émettre une critique, bref, reviewez ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir et c'est intéressant de savoir ce que pense le lecteur qui n'a pas aimé.

Bien à vous !


End file.
